Vetados
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki se cree vetado del amor gracias a las creencias de la sociedad en la cual fue criado; mas, cuando alguien aparece en su vida y pretende darle un vuelco a todo lo que ha creído, entenderá con la práctica que mucho de lo que se dice en el mundo está equivocado. Omegaverse — Victuuri — Sin Lemon/Sin Roles — No AlfaxOmega
1. Beta Fracasado

Yuuri Katsuki se cree vetado del amor gracias a las creencias de la sociedad en la cual fue criado; mas, cuando alguien aparece en su vida y pretende darle un vuelco a todo lo que ha creído, entenderá con la práctica que mucho de lo que se dice en el mundo está equivocado.

Omegaverse — Victuuri — Sin Lemon/Sin Roles — No AlfaxOmega

* * *

 **Cap 01: Beta Fracasado**

Suelen decir que los betas somos seres arrománticos y asexuales. La verdad, no es algo que me interese. Desde hace mucho tiempo he perdido total interés en las relaciones y cualquier historia romántica que me intenten vender, se vuelve insípida para mí. Quizás sí tienen razón, quizás soy asexual, arromántico y todas las etiquetas que nos pudiéramos inventar para aclarar mi condición. Yo me siento más bien apático.

Soy una persona común, un beta, en una sociedad donde los alfas y omegas son destinados a amarse para siempre y tener muchos hijos. En este mundo, yo vivo siendo feliz con la invisibilidad. Mientras los omegas luchan para obtener derechos iguales a los alfas y poder tomar sus decisiones, empoderándose de su destino, los alfas siguen destellando y demostrando que son los mejores en la mayoría de los campos a los que incursionan. Y en el medio del camino, estamos los betas. Las llamadas abejas obreras, que trabajan en silencio y se conforman con cumplir su rol en esta vasta sociedad sin hacer mayores escándalos.

No me malentiendan, tampoco somos conformistas. Ajeno a todos, la mayoría de los betas compartimos ese sentimiento de desafío que sentimos hacia las otras especies, para encontrar nuestro lugar más allá de lo que dicta la sociedad. Por eso siempre logramos colarnos en la enrevesada ecuación del sistema, para ocupar puestos grandes a punta de esfuerzo, constancia y dedicación. Yo quisiera llegar a hacerlo y siempre busco superarme para lograrlo.

Eso no implica que abandone mi timidez ni mi reserva, como parte de mi personalidad. Pero es agradable ser yo mi único juez en este largo camino de la vida.

Soy músico, graduado hace poco de la academia principal de arte nacional. Tengo ya varios años viviendo fuera de la casa de mis padres, alfa y omega, para buscar mi destino. Mi hermana es alfa y es la que mantiene el hogar mientras yo estudio y persigo mis sueños. Mis padres no tienen mayores pretensiones para conmigo, algo muy distinto a lo que consideraron que debía cumplir mi hermana. Y así, de alguna manera, me vi beneficiado al nacer en un rol carente de expectativas por mi género, para así yo tener la oportunidad de escribir mi propia historia.

Mi maestra inicial, Minako, es un alfa que ha ganado muchos premios tanto nacionales como internacionales. Tiene una voz preciosa y se dedicó a la docencia en música en el colegio donde crecí. Gracias a ella, empecé a acercarme al piano y llegó a convertirse en mi principal inspiración; hasta que te conocí, Víctor Nikiforov, cuando eras un joven músico que se inició con el violín desde muy corta edad y que entró a la Gold Philharmonic del país para antes de sus dieciséis años. Muchos dijeron que era natural, eres un alfa y puedes lograr todo cuanto quisieras solo por esa posición. Sin embargo, desde un inicio supe diferenciar algo que hacía a tu música distinta a la de cualquier otro y fue entonces que tomé la decisión de llegar tan lejos como tú; aún si mi naturaleza me relegara al anonimato, yo llegaría a tocar contigo.

Eso soñé a mis doce años. Doce años más tarde, veo cómo cada uno de mis intentos caen y mi presencia como beta me asienta a una realidad donde alcanzar al alfa que es el mejor en su medio resulta un sueño imposible para un beta como yo.

—¡Yuuri! —Phichit me llama, tras haber salido del baño.

Bueno, me ganaron los nervios. Sentí las manos sudar, imaginé la catástrofe si llegase a fallar en mi primera presentación como solista de la filarmónica y preferí que mi compañero lo hiciera. Solo pertenezco a una pequeña agrupación sin la trayectoria que la Gold Philharmonic posee, pero fue suficiente para decidir que no iba a destruir el trabajo de todos por mi incapacidad.

Si puedo definirme en una sola palabra lo que siento en este momento, es odio. Odio por mi mismo. Las ganas de llorar que aun me aguanto son añadiduras.

—¡Me tienes preocupado! Pensé que habías corrido hasta el apartamento.

—No, aún estoy aquí. —Phichit posa su brazo sobre mi hombro para animarme, pero no tengo energía siquiera para apartarlo. El fracaso me pesa una tonelada.

Soy Katsuki Yuuri, pianista, miembro de la sinfónica de la universidad central donde me gradué. Tengo mejor presencia como solista que parte de un grupo ya que, si llego a fallar, solo es mi reputación la que se ve afectada. Pero cuando me toca participar en grupos, como era necesario hacerlo hoy, me convierto en esto: un fracasado.

—Deberías tener más confianza en ti mismo, Yuuri. —Escucho la voz de mi amigo, un alfa muy animado que se cuelga de mí como si nada. ¿Acaso no entiende que la estrella que brilla no lo hace sobre mí sino sobre él? Y no, no tengo envidia ni celo alguno, me alegra mucho por él. Solo me siento desdichado en este momento.

Levanto la mirada con pocas fuerzas, todo lo que quiero es encerrarme en mi habitación y esconderme bajo las sábanas, mientras escucho a Brahms. Los ojos me arden y la pena me pesa en el estómago. Debo tener náuseas, quizás. Y allí, a lo lejos, te veo hablando con tu director acompañado de Yuri Plisetsky, el joven alfa que es un prodigio con el Cello a corta edad. Tan cerca y tan distante como este sueño frustrado… no creo que Celestino me dé la oportunidad de presentarme de nuevo con todos después de este desastre.

Dicen que los betas no debería tener problemas de ansiedad. Después de todo, ¿qué se les exige? Cuando alguna vez mi maestra lo comentó en el grupo, los omegas me intentaron convencer de que no sabía lo que era realmente vivir ansioso, pensando que va a llegar el celo pronto, en buscar supresores y el hecho de que en cualquier momento podrían perder el control de su naturaleza y terminar acostándose con cualquiera, en cuyo caso jamás tomarían aquello como abuso porque 'ellos disfrutaron'. En cuanto a los alfas, me hicieron ver que era incluso iluso pensar en tener miedo o ansiedad porque ¿qué nos exigían? No tenía el nivel de exigencia de ellos que habían sido denominados por el mundo como los mejores y tenían que cumplir altas expectativas en la sociedad.

Quizás no tengo que preocuparme por celos, por supresores, o por la existencia de destinados, pero la invisibilidad también es un mal muy subestimado.

—¡Yuri! —escucho a la distancia. Al levantar la vista, como si hubiera sido atraído por una gravedad distinta, te veo hablando con ese mismo chico que comparte mi nombre.

¿Podría pensar en algún momento que pudiéramos tocar juntos? A veces lo he imaginado: un dueto de piano y violín, con esa experticia y pasión que posees. Y yo allí, intentando alcanzarte, mientras me desvivo en tu música. La forma en que tocas el violín es perfecta, las notas y la velocidad de tus movimientos me transporta a universos imposibles. A veces, es como si la música de tus manos se metiera bajo mi piel y encendiera mi alma. Me hace sentir más vivo, algo difícil de pensar.

Por supuesto, no me has llamado a mí, un músico mediocre. Por supuesto que no es a mí. Trago el sabor de la resignación y me detengo a aceptarlo.

Entonces me miras. Mi corazón se paraliza; dejo de sentir los pies cuando tus ojos se enfocan en mí y me hacen sentir por primera vez el peso de tu presencia. Seguro vas a voltear, tienes que voltear, debes voltear. _Por favor, voltea._

—Hola. —En cambio, dices. Tu hermosa sonrisa me alumbra el alma y por primera vez en años me siento parte de algo—. ¿Quieres una foto conmemorativa?

Que decepcionante…

Los betas somos seres que convivimos con las otras dos razas, luchando por mantener un lugar. Seres que, para muchos, nos conformamos. Sin embargo, a pesar de considerar en muchas formas esta invisibilidad tan apropiada y de acostumbrarme en gran medida a ella, hoy, que me miras sin reconocerme, desprecio esta invisibilidad que una vez más me demuestra que no podría estar cerca de ti.

Con lo poco que puede quedar de mi dignidad, me doy vuelta para salir. Arrastro lo que resta de mi orgullo y escucho a Phichit preguntándome si de verdad no voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad. Podría intentarlo, si es que quisiera aparecer en aquella foto con una sonrisa hueca y los ojos rotos, con brechas donde va a escapar agua.

 **(...)**

Si esta fuera las historias románticas que suelen venderse como pan caliente los domingos, empezaría con el protagonista omega que tras una borrachera y cuarenta orgasmos, ha despertado en la cama de un alfa millonario y guapo, quien resulta ser su destinado. El alfa diría algo así como: 'que precioso te ves en esta mañana'. El omega en cuestión, se sonrojaría. Luego de observar y admirar las virtudes del alfa (incluyendo el tamaño de su miembro), el omega concordaría que está en su sueño y empezaría a pensar que tendría que despertar en cualquier momento.

Pero esta no es la historia de amor entre dos destinados de clases sociales distintas, condenados por su profundo amor que, a su vez, los hará fuerte para superarlo todo. Es la historia de un beta que se cayó de borracho en la noche y despierta solo en la mañana siguiente.

Mi pelo es un desastre, el sabor en mi boca me da asco y estoy completamente vestido. Si lo pienso de forma positiva, es mejor despertar así que siendo protagonista de una historia de terror romantizado. Porque si soy objetivo, debe ser asquerosos levantarte un día sin saber que has hecho por veinticuatro o cuarenta y ocho horas con una persona que no conoces y que se ha encargado de llenarte de sus fluidos durante todo ese tiempo. Claro, algunos omegas idealizan la situación. 'Si al menos no era tu destinado, puedes asegurar que la pasaste bien', escuché a algunos. Otros más reservados aseguran que lo peor que puede ocurrir es que te tomen sin consideración aprovechándose de ese momento de vulnerabilidad. De aquí, partimos a la idea general que tienen de los betas: 'no disfrutamos del placer sexual', aseguran muchos. Porque aunque tengamos sexo y disfrutemos del orgamos jamás se comparará a lo que siente alfa y omega al respecto.

Me levanto de la cama solo porque tengo ganas de orinar. Ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar nada de lo que pasó, tampoco es que quiera hacerlo. No hay marcas de nada en mi cuerpo, ni otro perfume como para pensar que estuve con alguien. Así que al no ser nada memorable que valga la pena atraer, prefiero dejarlo sepultado.

Según la mayoría de los que conozco y en muchos textos, el deseo sexual de los betas es inferior del que viven los alfas y los omegas. Así mismo, la duración de su vida sexual y el tiempo que pueden mantener una erección. Quizá tienen mucha razón al decir que somos seres asexuales que solo nos reproducimos para mantenernos, ya que de mi parte, no he tenido intención alguna de intimar de esa manera con nadie. Sin embargo, muchas veces me siento ofuscado cuando esas diferencias de la naturaleza relucen para hacernos ver menos que un cero a la izquierda.

Sé que no soy el mejor pianista, aunque digan que soy el mejor del curso e incluso de la universidad. Sé también que no soy el mejor en nada y que relucir está prácticamente vetado por mi nacimiento. Pero algo tengo que hacer con esta necedad que me impide rendirme aún a sabiendas de que soy un fracaso; me niego a quedarme de brazos cruzados siendo uno. Si voy a fracasar, fracasaré intentando ser algo más que un simple beta.

Me preparo para irme. El hotel donde estamos alojados se encuentra fuera de la capital, para estar más cerca del palacio de los eventos. Celestino no tardará mucho en venirme a buscar. Arreglo todo en la maleta, a pesar de tener náuseas y tomo mis lentes para acomodarlos en mi rostro. Mi apariencia de siempre me da la bienvenida; solo suspiro y espero encontrar el modo en que pueda recobrar lo que he perdido. Tendré que convencer a Celestino de que me dé una nueva oportunidad…

Al salir a la recepción, siento a Phichit abrazarme por fuerza en la espalda. Casi me hace caer de bruces al suelo.

—¡Dios, Yuuri! ¡Lo de ayer fue de loco!

—No quiero saberlo —digo de mala gana. No quiero saber cómo todos disfrutaron excepto yo. Me aparto, quizás soy un poco brusco para hacerlo, pero prefiero mantenerme en distancia mientras mastico mi propia miseria, al menos hasta estar seguro de cómo volver.

Ahora que lo pienso, no hay muchas historias de betas y las que hay se trata de super héroes de aventuras que tienen compañero alfas que los respalda (y son lo que hacen el trabajo) y omegas que les gusta (y los friendozonea al final). Eso si es que no menciono la historia de betas asesinos.

Quisiera que mi historia fuera algo más que eso, algo fuera de lo común, aún si yo soy su único lector.

 **(...)**

Las cosas con Celestino no funcionaron. Ante los constantes reclamos por lo ocurrido en el recital y mis nervios que me llevaron a comer altas cantidades de chatarra, he decidido abandonarlo todo. Con la moral en el piso me arrastro hasta mi hogar en tren, dejando todo por fin terminado. Vuelvo con un título, pero nada más. Algo que cualquier beta puede obtener sin problemas, sin algún mérito mayor que ese.

La ciudad se pierde entre los ventanales y mi mirada comienza a llenarse de agua. Llorar se ha vuelto tan habitual que odio hacerlo. En algún momento, había soñado con llegar con premios y recitales realizados, para poder decirle a mis padres que mi nacimiento no significaba nada, que yo podía relucir con los mejores también. Me esforcé mucho, muchísimo, duré noches sin dormir solo tocando hasta aprenderme todas las partituras, amanecí creando nuevas melodías. Hice mis dedos sangrar hasta que la música se adueñaba de mí, más no fue suficiente. Bien dicen que si un beta quisiera alcanzar a un alfa, tendría que trabajar tres o cuatro veces el tiempo que un alfa común invertía en su actividad. Yo ni así pude lograrlo.

Mi pueblo natal me da la bienvenida en silencio. Después de todo, solo es un beta más el que ha regresado. La idea de entrar al negocio de mis padres y tener que conformarme con administrarlo me revuelve el estómago. Todos los sueños de ser el mejor, de poder ganarme unos minutos de gloria a tu lado, Víctor, se han esfumado hasta convertirse en nada. Y aún así, siento esta irrefrenable inconformidad que es como una mosca que revolotea en mi cara, sin dejarme conformarme, sin permitirme resignarme a mi condición.

Doy vueltas en mi cama, intranquilo. Me levanto y me quedo mirando los folletos que durante mi niñez estuve coleccionando de ti y tus recitales a lo largo de tu carrera. Vuelvo a tumbarme y quizás el plato que me sirvió mi madre tenía demasiada comida, porque no puedo conciliar el sueño. Cuando llegué, sólo recibí amor de su parte. Papá y mamá no se quejaron de nada de lo sucedido, mi hermana me preguntó sobre qué pensaba hacer, para luego dejarlo a mi decisión, sin presionar.

Si lo pienso, he sido dotado de mucha paciencia a mi alrededor. Aunque también podría llamarlo condescendencia. Resulta molesto pensar que me gustaría que pidieran más de mí, que me presionaran, que me exigieran, porque la falta de ello solo me hace inferir que no esperan nada. Que soy yo quien peleo contra mí mismo y mi imposibilidad. Es agotador, enfrentarse al espejo y tratar de convencerte de que eres más de lo que dice tu tarjeta de identificación. Pelear constantemente con la definición que tengo de mí mismo y la que el mundo tiene de mí, sin saber hasta qué punto ellos o yo estamos equivocados.

Me levanto, cansado de dar vueltas en la cama. Salgo de la casa y corro en la calle, con la música en mis oídos llenándome de nuevo de vida. Las melodías que has estado tocando y componiendo a lo largo de tu carrera, siempre me aviva. Fue por ti, en gran medida, que me impulsé a querer ser el mejor y aunque estoy lejos aún de lograrlo, gracias a ti me animé a buscarlo. Tus melodías cuentan historias y me transportan a lugares fantasiosos. La forma en que el violín canta en medio de los otros instrumentos es tan embriagante que muchas veces siento que mi pecho se inflama de pasión. A veces, cuando te escucho, puedo imaginarme deslizándome en el hielo con ellas. Moviéndome en un par de cuchillas como cuando era niño y dejándome llevar por su magia.

Quizás es eso lo que amo de su música, me hace sentir alguien distinto a quien soy, saca algo de mí que puja por brillar, me empuja, me arrastra. Me inspira. Mis dedos hormiguean por sentir las teclas de un piano. Mis manos anhelan tocar ahora que te escucho deslizando el arco sobre las cuerdas, vibrando con las notas que danzan en el aire, como luciérnagas en la oscuridad que colorean de colores el negro de la noche. Mesurado, suave y triste. Apasionado, entregado…

Extraño tocar. Echo de menos mi música, por ello no puedo quedarme aquí.

No quiero extinguirme.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** La verdad, quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para subir el fic que he estado preparando con cariño. Es corto, tendrá menos de diez capítulos, peor espero que sea lindo de leer. Usar la primera persona siempre es un reto, pero con Yuuri se me hizo sencillo. Esta idea la tuve mientras viajaba al trabajo y no pude dejarla de escribir de a poco en mi tiempo escaso de libertad. ¿Y saben que fue lo que más me gustó? Que había tomado el concepto bellísimo del art de concierto de Yuri on Ice y luego salió esta maravillosa noticia. ¿Así que, qué mejor manera de celebrar que publicarlo justo este día?

Espero que les guste. Este es solo el inicio, conociendo a nuestro protagonista con ciertas escenas que nos recordaran al anime. Otras escenas si son completamente nuevas. Espero que puedan disfrutarlos.

Ah, usé la música de Brian Crain, concierto de dueto de piano y violín. ¡Es preciosa!

Siempre me dio la curiosidad de cómo sería visto el mundo omegaverse desde los ojos de un beta. Sé que no es una premia novedosa peor me gustó la idea de probarlo.


	2. Beta Persistente

Yuuri Katsuki se cree vetado del amor gracias a las creencias de la sociedad en la cual fue criado; mas, cuando alguien aparece en su vida y pretende darle un vuelco a todo lo que ha creído, entenderá con la práctica que mucho de lo que se dice en el mundo está equivocado.

Omegaverse — Victuuri — Sin Lemon/Sin Roles — No AlfaxOmega

* * *

 **Cap 02: Beta Persistente**

Yuko es mi amiga de la infancia. Estudiamos juntos en la escuela y en las tardes teníamos clases de música en la academia de mi profesora Minako. Ella se casó con Takeshi, otro compañero de la escuela que, al inicio, se había burlado de mi peso, pero pronto nos convertimos en amigos. Ellos son una pareja de alfa y omega soñada.

La historia de ellos merece ser escrita porque en verdad es hermosa. Desde niños estuvieron juntos y se gustaron. La vez que Yuko entró en su primer celo, fue Takeshi quien la defendió de los compañeros del colegio cuando intentaron acercarse a ella. Y el día que Takeshi tuvo el suyo, fue él quien se encerró para no lastimarla a ella, metiéndose en el almacén de limpieza del colegio al que me pidió cerrar con llave.

Yo, en algún momento, me enamoré de ella. No, no percibí ningún aroma particular, no fue que me olió a fresa, zarzamora o miel. Simplemente, me gustó. Yuko tiene una habilidad casi nata para tocar cualquier instrumento con una belleza singular, aunque su favorito fuera la flauta dulce.

A veces, bajo el árbol de cerezos, me dedicaba a escucharla y a soñar que tendríamos un gran recital. No sé si aún la conserva; desde que se casó con Takeshi y tuvieron sus tres hijas, ha abandonado todo ello y se ha dedicado de cuidar el teatro principal del pueblo y estar al pendiente para las reservaciones que, por lo general, la escuela hace para sus propios eventos. Lo único que sé es que mantiene esa luz singular que dicen tener todos las omegas: la de deslumbrar a quien sea con su suave mirada.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Has vuelto! —corre a saludarme y le sonrió alegrándome de verla. Sus ojos grandes y castaños siguen siendo tan bonitos como la última vez que la vi, hace seis años.

—Sí, he vuelto.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, Yuuri! —dice—. Vienes a tocar, ¿verdad?

Ah… aquellos tiempos. Ella solía ayudarme a escapar de la vista de los profesores para volver a tocar el piano del salón de música, mientras vigilaba que nadie nos atrapara. Era nuestra travesura favorita. Me sonrío al reconocerlo y ella, como si fuera capaz de leerme la mente, me anima a ir por lo que he ido a buscar.

En algún momento, me pregunté si tendría alguna oportunidad de luchar por Yuko a pesar de que Takeshi era alfa y quien estaba destinado para estar con ella. Pero es de conocimiento común que los betas no nos atamos a sentimentalismos. No es que no amemos, no, pero al parecer no estamos hechos para tener relaciones duraderas como los alfas y los omegas. Y aunque considero que es una estupidez ya que los números de divorcios y separaciones entre una u otra pareja son demasiados similares, muchos argumentan que siendo betas y estando exentos del instinto, no deberíamos tenerlas. Que, por eso, no amamos. La verdad, no lo sé.

Solo con Yuko me he llegado a preguntar si podría haber soñado con una familia así. O amar del modo en que, una noche, Yuko me comentó entre lágrimas que amaba a Takeshi cuando supo que había pasado un celo inesperado con él. Por fortuna, de esa vez no ocurrió nada y a mi todo lo que se me ocurrió fue buscar ayuda de mi hermana para que la acompañara a un hospital fuera de la ciudad donde pudieran ayudarle con supresores y pastillas para protegerse, ya que tenía miedo de lo que sus padres podrían pensar de ellos. Mi hermana ayudó sin recriminar lo que sucedió.

Parece mentira que hayan pasado tantos años…

Y el piano se ve exactamente igual que como lo dejé, con aquella lámina lustrosa de la madera y algunos rayones que nosotros le hicimos en nuestra tierna infancia. Casi se siente ceremonial este momento en que posó las yemas de mis dedos sobre la superficie traslúcida. No hay polvo, se ve que Yuko hace un gran esfuerzo en el mantenimiento del lugar, pero puedo escucharlo gemir de soledad. Como si no hubiera podido cantar en mucho, como si le hiciera falta hacer el amor. Es extraño hacer este tipo de comparaciones, pero no hay forma en que pueda representar mejor este hecho que con la música, a pesar de ser virgen. Si hay alguna forma en que he hecho el amor, es esta.

Después de rodearlo, con un roce lento en sus curvas y sus rectas, me siento frente a él. Mis dedos hormiguean ante la certeza de que volveré a hacer lo que me gusta, que me volveré a dejar llevar por la pasión. Así abro el resguardo de las teclas y miró las finas piezas en marfil y negro que me aguardan. Toco una, luego otra… Si, Do, Fa, Si bemol, las letras se derraman entre mis dedos y las notas empiezan a formar filas de hilos que se esparcen en mi cabeza, se desparrama como un carrete entre mis manos. Comienzo a tocar, me desvivo en este momento mágico en que el piano resuena al compás de mis latidos y me dejo llevar por la velocidad y la forma en que mis manos danzan sobre él. No tengo una melodía en específica y por eso empiezo a jugar con los círculos armónicos; me gusta la forma en que la música, así como el tiempo y el espacio, se puede volver eterna, interminable. Se extiende al infinito y se vuelve inagotable.

Con solo eso, con esas siete notas esparciéndose en distintos espacios del pentagrama, entre redondas y negras, entre blancas y mudas, se crea un nuevo universo. Cuando acabo, después de derramarme con ellas hasta convertirse en solo una parte de esa imperecedera belleza, miro hacia Yuko y ella me devuelve una mirada llena de amor que me da la bienvenida.

A partir de allí, todas las tardes después de ayudar en casa, vuelvo frente al piano. Dejo que mis dedos sean libres como si estuvieran recorriendo un campo de trigo dorado, que se hagan el amor entre las teclas del piano y escuche el eco de los gemidos de aquel instrumento entre las paredes y el techo alto. Que se hagan para mí, que me hagan para ellas, hasta que al final deja de ser importante todo porque sigo estando allí y aquí, en este mundo que construyó con ellas, no soy ni beta, ni omega, ni alfa, ni nada.

Solo soy.

 **(...)**

Es primavera y las flores se abren entre los árboles.

Es primavera y tú estás aquí.

He cerrado la puerta con tanta fuerza que creo he hecho temblar la casa. Mis dedos tiemblan y mi corazón retumba como si fuera a salir. Has venido precisamente a buscarme y yo estoy pensando que algo debe estar pasando para que esto ocurra. Alguna broma del destino, alguna calamidad, una pesadilla que empieza con eso y termina con despertar en un sueño donde sigo siendo yo y solo yo quien vive.

Mamá ha venido a tocar para convencerme de abrir, pero yo aún no puedo creerlo. Menos cuando, sin saber que estabas aquí, he entrado al baño de la casa pretendiendo bañarme para salir corriendo en una perfecta y descabellada imitación de una escena de drama coreano de los que suele ver Mari en las noches.

Trato de recuperar el aliento, pero mis rodillas aplauden. No puedo creer que estés aquí, es un mal chiste. Podría ser que viniste solo de visita, después de todo este pueblo es conocido por sus atracciones turística, aunque ha perdido fuerza en los últimos años. Tiene que ser eso, porque de otro modo no tiene sentido. ¿Qué haría alguien como tú aquí?

Es algo que no podré responder encerrado en la habitación, por mucho que he dejado que las horas pasen mientras me niego a enfrentar lo imposible. Cuando decido salir, al final, te encuentro dormido en el mueble, con un enorme caniche sobre tu estómago retozando a tu lado. Así, sin más, luces muy diferente que en los folletos. Relajado, incluso vulnerable, es muy lejos de la imagen del exitoso alfa que todo el mundo conoce. Incluso te ves más joven y me es difícil quitarte la mirada, aunque aún se mantiene esta sensación de que al pestañar dejarás de estar aquí.

No te he dejado de escuchar desde que renuncié a la sinfónica, tampoco he dejado de tocar tus canciones y otras que me inspiran en un momento de debilidad o pasión. Sin embargo, jamás pensé que te volvería a ver, mucho menos tan cerca como ahora. Mi corazón sigue corriendo dentro de mi pecho y yo no sé qué pensar. No sé si resignarme a ese hecho o mantenerme escéptico. Tú no puedes estar aquí, no puedes, mucho menos por mí.

—¡Yuuri! —escucho la voz de mi maestra gritando en el pasillo y volteo, buscándola—. ¿Cómo es eso que Víctor Nikiforov ha decidido ayudart…?

Por la cara que ella ha puesto, casi dejando soltar su mandíbula, supongo que ya sabe que cualquier cosa que diga la red tiene mucha más verdad de la que soy capaz de asimilar, pues yo mismo siento que la sangre ha abandonado mi cuerpo y el frío se ha quedado sobre mi piel. Mi corazón me va a partir el pecho. Sujeto con fuerza ese sitio como si quisiera contenerlo antes de que me rompa y me desangre.

Ella se deja caer. Seguro estoy imitando esa palidez que ella me muestra. Es comprensible, ella y Yuko fueron las primeras en presentarme tu música, son también tus fans, y tú has venido aquí a irrumpir en nuestro día y acabar con nuestra calma de un modo injustificable. ¿Qué has venido a buscar aquí?

—Dijo que te escuchó tocar en un video que se hizo viral —responde mi maestra, como si hubiera escuchado la pregunta que me he estado haciendo desde que te vi. ¿Pero a qué se refiere con viral? ¿Cuál video?—. Y que, al hacerlo, se vio envuelto por una repentina inspiración. Por eso ha venido a buscarte, para pulir tus habilidades y, según sus palabras, prepararte para un recital con él.

¿Un recital… conmigo?

Espera, espera, no entiendo. ¿Qué video se volvió viral? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? Mi maestra se acerca con su móvil y me permite ver lo que yo he estado ignorando y lo que dejaría muy en claro tu presencia en mi hogar. Casi me desmayo al ver la cantidad de visitas y comentarios que tiene un video sobre mi tocando en el piano del teatro una de tus últimas composiciones.

Hay algo mal en este mundo. Hay algo mal en este justo instante. No es posible que tú hayas bajado del cielo para posar en mi tierra con ánimos de hacerme volar contigo. Es ridículo…

Se supone que eso solo le pasa a los omegas.

 **(...)**

Las hijas de Yuko me grabaron en algún momento mientras tocaba en el teatro y este video fue viralizado. Así fue como llegaste.

Si lo pienso con detenimiento, esto no puede tener otro significado más que locura, pese a que han pasado ya varios días y nada parece indicar que esto se va a arreglar en poco tiempo o que tú, en un arranque de lucidez, regreses a tu casa. Has abandonado la capital, dejaste la Gold Philharmonic donde tocabas y en vez de irte al extranjero como cualquiera esperaría para tocar en los mejores recintos, has venido a este pueblo abandonado por Dios, para entrenarme a mí. Suena irracional desde cualquier punto de vista.

Sigo incrédulo, porque algo en mí sabe que, si se aferra a esta hilaridad, pronto podría acabar y yo caer desde las alturas para estrellarme al suelo. Así que me obligo a mantener los pies en la tierra lo más que me es posible. Lo más que se puede hacer en una situación así.

Eres un alfa muy apuesto y se nota porque has llamado la atención de cualquiera por donde vas. Has decidido quedarse en nuestra posada y mi madre no tardó en prepararte una habitación para ello. Además, me has pedido dormir juntos, como si yo fuera tal como una mascota. Entiendo que los alfas se sientan cómodos con los betas por la ausencia de respuesta sexual instintiva que hay entre nosotros, pero esto me resulta ridículo. Además, solo lo hice un par de veces con Phichit y porque estaba enfermo… Pensándolo bien, realmente Phichit se metió en mi cama sin avisarme con la excusa de cuidarme cuando me resfriaba.

De todos modos, por mucho que no pueda captar tus feromonas y no resulte un peligro para ti, no podría siquiera pensar en compartir la cama contigo. ¡Apenas me acostumbro a respirar tú mismo aire! No podría siquiera pensar en que podríamos compartir más espacio que ese.

Estamos en el teatro, como has insistido. Además, no has dejado de regañarme por lo mucho que he comido y he engordado, como si fuese algún tipo de problema ser un pianista obeso. No todos nacimos para ser modelos de excelencia y perfección en la revista como tú y no es como si pretendiera serlo. Pareces no comprender que no puedes medirnos a todos en la estatura de tus logros, que resulta a veces molesto la manera en la que hablas y me quieres hacer sentir un fracasado por no poder acercarme a ti.

Sin embargo, debo admitir que no puedo enojarme. No puedo porque tienes todo lo que no he alcanzado. Y aunque es posible que esto sea alguna treta de publicidad, o alguna excusa para esconderte, como le dije a mi maestra Minako, aprovecharé todo lo que me es posible de esta oportunidad.

—Tengo días aquí y aún no te he escuchado tocar —me reclamas como si yo hubiera hecho alguna clase de promesa para que vinieras aquí a hacerlo. Tuerzo el labio y miro el piano, sin saber exactamente qué reproducir—. Quiero escucharte.

Desde que estás aquí, ha sido imposible para mi volver a tocar con calma. Estoy en constante vigilia pensando que alguien puede escucharme y, contigo frente a mí, cometo errores impensables gracias a los nervios. Me observas, lo haces con una atención que me revuelve las entrañas. A veces, como si todo lo que estuviera haciendo está mal o como si te aburrieras. Me has pedido que me detenga y me has hecho levantar para mostrarme cómo hacerlo, para de nuevo hacer alarde de la belleza de tu talento.

Cuando me sostengo sobre la madera del piano para verte tocar, me quedo embelesado. Tocas con una destreza única, sin igual, sin importar cuál sea el instrumento estás destinado a sacar las mejores melodías de él. Porque sea en el piano, donde tus dedos se mueven con impulsividad, agresividad, alegría y tristeza, o en el violín, donde el arco se desliza al son de tus movimientos raudos o lentos: haces magia.

No dejas de sorprenderme.

Quisiera poder hacer lo mismo.

Quisiera poder sorprenderte también.

Como es de noche y ese pensamiento no me deja descansar, decido escaparme de la casa como ya es mi costumbre. Yuko me había dado una copia de la llave de la puerta trasera del teatro para poder practicar cuando quisiera, y es así como me interno de nuevo a ese espacio conocido para tratar de expresar mi frustración. Si no me sintiera tan nervioso, no tendría problema alguno de mostrarte lo que soy capaz de hacer. Sé que no puedo brillar como tú, pero los años que he dedicado al piano no han sido en vano. Me gustaría mostrarte todo lo que has inspirado en mí, todo lo que has hecho que mejore gracias a ti. Ya que soy incapaz de decirlo con palabras, el piano sería el perfecto elemento para hacerlo.

Mis dedos de nuevo llueven sobre las teclas. En la soledad y la oscuridad que me rodea, me es fácil poder sacarlo todo. Esta vez no es la música lenta que acostumbraba antes de tu llegada, como si pretendiera dibujar puntos de luz en medio del firmamento. Ahora es lluvia, una lluvia regia que cae sobre mí, que golpea mis músculos adoloridos por la tensión y me calman, porque no hace falta ni quiero llorar. Una lluvia tan densa que es capaz de tragarse mis gritos.

La música surge _presto_ , incrementando gradualmente conforme me siento más en confianza. Mi cuerpo se mueve por entero mientras arrecio contras las teclas y las desmiembro en la fuerza de mis pisadas. Me dejo llevar y me convierto en uno con ella, hasta que ella me arrolla. De repente ya no estoy en la lluvia, solo me dejo llevar por sus corrientes poderosas que me envuelven. Es mágico. Es aterrador. No puedo dejarlo de hacer porque me llena, brota mientras mi cuerpo cobra vida propia, me desobedece y me lleva a un trance sin igual.

Muerdo mis labios porque la aspereza de mi voz no puede acabar con el idilio. No quiero arruinar el canto de las cuerdas que hago vibrar con cada presión en sus blancas y negras, ni la música que brota del interior del piano gracias a mis manos. Me siento caliente, empiezo a sudar, mis manos se siguen moviendo como expertas y mi cuerpo cede a la melodía que cantan. Soy tan libre que es como si estuviera corriendo, como si pudiera volar. Como si saltara, diera vueltas y aterrizara para seguir en movimiento. Cómo patinar. Me siento tan yo que puedo casi reír y al mismo tiempo llorar. Hacer el amor de esta manera es la mejor forma que conozco de amarme. Por eso solo puedo hacerlo a solas.

Cuando llegó al clímax, siento una corriente iniciando y muriendo en mis dedos después de recorrerme. Mis manos tiemblan y se quedan estáticas sobre las teclas, dejándome morir para renacer en su perfecto canto. Esa corriente me revive sin pensarlo y por primera vez en días me siento calmado, como si hubiera necesitado de esto para descargar toda mi frustración. Y ahora, el silencio me da la bienvenida como una madre; porque es el perfecto acompañante de la música. Porque en el silencio ella tiene sentido y puedo escucharme respirar...

—¿Por qué no tocas así para mí?

Grito. Del susto, me caigo del banquillo.

Y tú sigues allí, mirándome caído, como si no pudieras darte cuenta de lo que provocas en mí.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Para cerrar con broche de oro esté día de noticias de Yoi, el segundo capítulo de vetados. Esta historia me gusta porque estoy experimentando de nuevo con la primera persona. No la considero fácil de escribir, porque es difícil darle verosimilitud. Espero que les guste el resultado. Nos veremos hasta el próximo domingo con la siguiente actualización.


	3. Beta Obstinado

Yuuri Katsuki se cree vetado del amor gracias a las creencias de la sociedad en la cual fue criado; mas, cuando alguien aparece en su vida y pretende darle un vuelco a todo lo que ha creído, entenderá con la práctica que mucho de lo que se dice en el mundo está equivocado.

Omegaverse — Victuuri — Sin Lemon/Sin Roles — No AlfaxOmega

* * *

 **Cap 03: Beta Obstinado**

Después de casi un infarto, tuvimos que hablar. La noche fresca de abril es perfecta, porque además de la brisa que ayuda un poco a mitigar el calor y la ansiedad que me embarga, es silenciosa y tranquila para que podamos caminar sin que haya nadie que pueda observarnos o acercarse.

Nos detenemos frente al boulevard. Con los faroles encendidos y sentados contra los bancos de concreto, nos quedamos en silencio mientras las aguas alborotadas del mar hacen espuma al llegar a la arena y acariciarla. De repente me siento con frío. Ya no sé si es producto del clima o de mi propio miedo a escuchar lo que tienes que decir. Has estado en silencio durante todo este tiempo y no estoy seguro de si esperas que te responda la pregunta que me hiciste justo en el instante que pensé me había quedado sin corazón.

Makkachin, tu enorme caniche, juguetea entre los matorrales mientras bate su cola. No parece molestarle la arena que se levanta por el viento y le golpea el hocico. Según me dijiste antes de convidarme a caminar, te diste cuenta de mi salida gracias a que Makkachin te despertó al escucharme salir. No quiero saber por qué razón decidiste seguirme con eso, pero me es imposible no dedicarle miradas de regaños al can que se mofa ignorándome ahora.

—De haber tocado así esa noche, hubieras dejado a todo el teatro en silencio.

Finalmente hablas, solo que has decidido comentar precisamente esa noche que preferí encerrarme a llorar por un ataque de pánico antes que salir; que mojé mi camisa y mi pantalón de sudor, con el frío metido en los huesos y la sensación de ver miles de finales catastrófico: donde yo olvidaba las notas, donde dejaba de ver las partituras o donde vomitaba en los zapatos de Celestino.

Había practicado por tanto tiempo, para al final arruinarlo de la forma más patética. No es precisamente de eso que me quiero acordar, pero persistes.

—¿Por qué no tocaste así esa noche? La noche anterior lo hiciste muy bien.

Era un solo… de mí no dependía todo el grupo, solo estaba yo y debo admitir que no dí lo mejor porque no pude seguir el tempo correcto y muchas veces me vi obligado a improvisar. No fue buena presentación y por eso estuve seguro de que lo arruinaría. Hoy en día, sigo seguro de ello, tan seguro que es vergonzoso admitirlo.

Hace frío así que me abrazo a mis rodillas, sin querer verte a los ojos para ver la decepción que debes tener en ellos. Tanto tiempo perdido en un viaje infructuoso que, en gran medida, no debiste emprender. Si yo fuera de tú, estaría buscando mi pasaje de regreso.

Pero no, me sigues mirando como si de verdad estuvieras esperando que te contestara algunas de tus preguntas. ¿Estarás pensando que soy grosero? ¿Creerás que simplemente no tengo ánimos de hablarte? ¿Cuánto tardarás en cansarte?

—Me gustó mucho como tocabas hoy. —Continúas—. Esa pasión es lo que vine a buscar. ¿En qué pensabas cuando tocabas?

—Víctor. —Me animo a hablar—. ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?

—Ya te dije, vine a prepararte para que toquemos juntos.

No entiendo… sigo sin entenderlo.

Te levantas y das un largo estirón. Me quedo mirando tu espalda mientras la franela ancha que llevas puesta se agita por la brisa que golpea de frente a nuestros rostros. Tu cabello claro se mueve también de forma desordenada. De repente, tengo la imagen muy clara de tu cabello largo cuando eras un adolescente y me vuelvo a sentir ese niño de doce años.

—Y-yo… —carraspeo, para aclarar mi voz. Ni siquiera me detengo a verificar que has volteado a verme, solo me dedico a observar los surcos abandonados en la arena—. Y-yo no pude tocar así esa noche porque tuve miedo. Lo había hecho mal en la noche anterior, temí dejar mal a todo el grupo, equivocarme, olvidar las partituras. Por eso… por eso no toqué esa noche.

—¿En serio? —Quisiera hundirme en la arena—. Entonces fue miedo…

Puedo ver como acaricias tu mentón con el índice, como si pensaras en algo importante. Te miro para asegurarme de la sinceridad de tus respuestas, aunque no puedo decir que soy capaz de leerte con facilidad. Repentinamente, me regresas la mirada y siento de nuevo calor en mi rostro. La intensidad con la que sueles mirar tiene ese efecto, algo inherente en un alfa.

—Entonces deberé enfocarme en mejorar tu confianza. —Luces seguro—. Haré que veas lo que yo veo cuando tocas como hoy. Y haré que el mundo lo vea. Solo yo puedo hacerlo. —Le observo cohibido—. Pero para eso necesito que pongas de tu parte. Quiero que me muestres todo de ti.

Mi maestra Minako me dijo que, aunque fuera algo momentáneo lo que ocurría contigo, aprovechara la oportunidad. Que pensara en mí, en mi sueño, en lo mucho que me niego a rendirme para alcanzarlos. Si hay alguien que me ha impulsado siempre, has sido tú, ¿quién mejor que tú para seguirlo haciendo? Y tú has venido por tu cuenta, viste algo en mí, quiero creer que con ese algo puedo convencerte, sorprenderte y cumplir ese anhelado momento de tocar un recital juntos como me lo has sugerido.

Ella tiene razón, no debería desaprovecharlo. Aún si no entiendo cómo esto llegó a ocurrir, lo importante es que está ocurriendo. Las oportunidades no aparecen siempre y hay que saber notarlas para aprovecharlas.

Decido. Me lanzaré de lo alto, protegeré a mi corazón convenciéndome en cada día que esto puede terminar y tomaré de ti todo lo necesario para que cuando eso ocurra, esté más cerca de lograr mi sueño, de escribir mi propia historia, aunque sea un simple beta, aunque no seamos protagonistas de ninguna.

Parece que puedes leerlo cuando te miro, porque sonríes convencido mientras me extiendes la mano. Yo la tomo y aprieto con fuerza, aun con los nervios en la punta de mis dedos. El viento, el único testigo, sopla entre ambos como si marcara una mortal diferencia que no puedo olvidar. Eres alfa, yo soy beta y esto es solo una colaboración artística.

—Daré lo mejor de mí —aseguro. Siento la tensión de lo que lo estoy asumiendo en mi espalda, pero respiro hondo e intento mantener la mirada.

—Sacaré lo mejor de ti. —En cambio, dices.

Y así empezamos esta extraña colaboración.

 **(...)**

La rutina contigo es bastante apretada. Es fácil comprender que eres un hombre de ciudad, acostumbrado a una amplia cantidad de actividades que te hacen ser lo que eres, un alfa dedicado, apuesto y exitoso.

Desde temprano, te levantas para hacer ejercicio. Rodeas con un trote calmo y persistente las cuadras de la ciudad y saludas a todos los que te encuentras en el camino, mientras Makkachin te persigue. Para ese punto ya habías comido algo, por lo tanto, tienes resistencia para estar una hora de trote antes de volver. Ya en casa, te das un nuevo baño, vuelves a comer y de allí salimos al teatro a practicar. Como no tengo un piano en casa es necesario tomar el de aquel lugar.

Luego de las prácticas, al medio día, comemos en casa y volvemos al teatro en la tarde para solo escucharte tocar el violín. Prefieres hacerlo allí por la acústica y mientras lo interpretas, solo puedo mirarte. Al final de la tarde caminas con Makkachin en la playa, juegas con él y te detienes frente a la costa, disfrutando del viento. Y en la noche, tras charlar con mis padres, empiezas a cabecear temprano para dormir.

Por cosas de la vida, he acabado siguiéndote en esa rutina desde las mañanas. Me has asegurado que para poder enseñarme y sacar lo mejor de mi talento, debes conocerme y el tiempo que pasemos juntos es vital. También has dicho que todo mi cuerpo es mi instrumento musical más importante y que debo cuidarlo con la dedicación que le ofrezco al piano al limpiar las teclas. Por esa razón, me has impulsado a moderar mi dieta y a hacer ejercicios contigo.

Los primeros días pensé que me iba a morir. Nunca fui dado a hacer tanto ejercicio, he sido un poco propenso a tener más kilos de los adecuados, y si bien tiendo a subir y bajar de peso a causa de la ansiedad, siempre he estado por encima de mi peso ideal. A veces, debías detenerse en trote para esperar que yo recuperara el aliento; en otras, me esperaste mientras permanecía tendido en la banca, mirando los rayos de sol que se filtraba de los árboles mientras recobraba el aliento. Fue extraño, porque lo que fueron las primeras semanas de agotamiento, cansancio y estupor, mutaron. Comencé a sentirme mejor con mi cuerpo cuando me hallaba con energía en las mañanas, incluso empecé a volverme más creativo. Era fácil dejarme llegar; a pesar de que en un principio pensé que no tendría energía para tocar nada, con el tiempo me he acostumbrado al ejercicio y a este horario.

Entre tanto, también hemos conversado mucho más. Eres una persona que le gusta hablar largamente y preguntar sin descanso. Hablamos de la universidad, de nuestros inicios en la música, de cómo fue que llegué al piano y cómo iniciaste al violín. Conocer de a poco las cosas que han conformado la vida de un ídolo es quizás, lo más que podría esperar cualquier fan; pero siento que contigo esto ha dejado de ser así. He encontrado muchos defectos en ti como persona que contrasta con la perfección que eres de músico, y al mismo tiempo, te dan sentido.

Por ejemplo, sueles dormirte semidesnudo en la sala de la pensión, con Makkachin. Eres infantil y no te gusta recibir réplicas, tampoco obedecer órdenes, a pesar de que eres bastante ordenado y meticuloso. Hubo un par de noches que regresaste bebido y al día siguiente tuve que trotar solo, tratando de mantener la rutina que me ha costado forjar. También eres olvidadizo y parece ser que no te fuiste con buenos términos de la filarmónica.

Pero también he visto cosas muy agradables, tales como lo talentoso que eres al componer, lo amable y conversador que eres con mi familia y la gente del pueblo, lo humilde que eres, pese a todo los lujos con los que has vivido, y lo dedicado que eres por la música.

Es extraño el que cada vez cuesta menos estar cerca de ti. Escucharte y acostumbrarme a tu presencia es lo que he hecho mayormente en este mes. Y tocar, he vuelto a tocar piano y los errores que suelo cometer han ido disminuyendo de a poco. Eso es algo que también tienes. la franqueza con la que me regañas y corriges.

—¡Yuuri, suficiente! —Detengo el movimiento de mis manos al notar tu voz con reprimenda. Es evidente que de nuevo he estado haciendo algo mal porque empiezas a caminar en el escenario con una mano en la barbilla, como si pensaras en cómo hacerme entender en qué punto estoy fracasando.

Regresas tus pasos hacia mí y te posicionas detrás, erizándome. Tu presencia, a pesar de que me ha acostumbrado a ella, sigue recreándome estas reacciones.

—No estás viendo las partituras, ¿cierto? —preguntas y no me queda más que asentir. Muchas veces me pierdo en el tiempo y recreo las notas—. Tienes algunos problemas para mantener el tempo. Me gusta lo que haces, pero cuando estás en una orquesta, es necesario que los tiempos se respeten. Debes seguir el tempo del director, guiarte por él.

Me corriges con dedicación, me das consejos, haces que repita la composición y te colocas frente a mí, agitando el arco de tu violín como si fuera la batuta. A veces pienso que no deberías quedarse en solo tu trabajo como violín solista, el principal de cualquier orquesta, sino ir hasta la dirección. Lo haces muy bien: tienes talento, paciencia y un increíble oído musical.

En las mañanas, tus clases son bastante técnicas y exigentes. Me pides que repita la pieza hasta que esté perfecta y te enfocas en ayudarme a arreglar los puntos que tengo débiles en mi interpretación. La fuerza de las teclas y la velocidad de las notas deben ser perfeccionadas para convertirme en un músico ordenado y mi música pueda ser acompañada por toda una sinfónica como aseguras que debería ser. Que mi piano y mi talento merece ser respaldado por un ejército de instrumentos.

—De nuevo, Yuuri —insistes. Esta pieza de Brahms es bastante exigente y aunque amo su música, no puedo negar lo complicado que es a veces seguir algunas de sus composiciones—. Te estás enfocando mucho en la técnica, no abandones la pasión con la que sueles tocar. Tienes que encontrar el equilibrio: seguir el orden con pasión y apasionarte sin romper el orden. ¿Cómo fue la última vez que tuviste pareja? —preguntas repentinamente.

¿Pareja? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—El concierto de piano número dos de Brahms, empieza romántico, entregado y pronto va acercándose a la pasión. El primer movimiento de _Allegro non trompo_ debería mostrar eso mismo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una pareja con todo esto? —¿Por qué me molesta que lo preguntes? Solo alzas la mirada y luego sonríes de esa simpática forma que no logra convencerme.

—Pues esta melodía siempre me hace pensar en el periodo de cortejo de una relación, en como Brahms amaba a Clara Schumann e intentaba llegar a ella a través de su música —hablas con propiedad y claro que conozco la historia tras esta composición, pero…—. No hay otra forma de pensarlo que esa. Así que, ¿cómo fue con tu última pareja? ¿Era beta? ¿Omega? ¿Alfa?

—¿Eh? —Sin medirlo, he acompañado mi frustración con un pesado sonido del piano que se ha creado por mis dedos. Me miras con atención, incluso pareces sorprendido.

—Oh, cierto que no has tenido parejas.

Claro, eres un alfa además de guapo, talentoso. Es evidente que has debido tener tantas que debes considerar una estupidez que yo, a mi edad, no hubiera tenido mi primera relación.

 **(...)**

Sé que es ridículo, pero no puedo controlarlo. El grado de ofuscación me domina y termino rechazándote lo que queda del día. Te veo intentar acercarte para arreglarlo, convidándome a seguir las actividades que ya habíamos compartido antes y otras en las que ya me he negado a rajatabla. Para la noche, te cierro la puerta de mi cuarto en la cara. Por suerte, ya había limpiado las paredes porque no creo que puedas controlar tu curiosidad y no te asomes a ver; ahora sirve porque soy yo quien no quiere verte.

Y menos mal que lo hice, porque al despertar en la mañana, sintiendo el peso de la culpa que no me dejó pegar el ojo, azotas mi puerta y apareces con una expresión que me hace tener miedo. Tu sonrisa parece hueca y tus ojos fulminan en la distancia, y aun así, tu voz suena calmada… espeluznantemente calmada.

—Yuuri, vamos a la playa.

Incapaz de negarme, terminamos en el mismo sitio donde empezó todo. La mañana ha amanecido un poco fría y nubes se ven a lo lejos declarando que pronto va a llover. No nos hemos venido preparado para ello, ambos estamos con ropas frescas y Makkachin disfruta del ambiente olfateando y jugueteando con lo que hay en la arena. Tú y yo estamos sentado también en la arena, con la mirada en la costa, sin ningún punto de conexión.

Hay silencio, no es un silencio cómodo. Tú estás a mi lado pero sé que esperas algo de mí, algo que no estoy seguro de dar. ¿Quizás una disculpa? Creo que te la mereces… mi incapacidad de mantener relaciones no significa que merecieras esa respuesta de mi parte. ¿Se vale decir que estoy enojado conmigo? Porque en verdad, nunca me he imagino en una relación y la única posibilidad la perdí hace casi diez años.

No quiero escuchar de ti lo que he escuchado toda mi vida: que es normal, es por ser betas, los betas no conocen del amor, mucho menos del placer, que solo tienen sexo para reproducirse pero no lo van a disfrutar como lo haría un alfa o un omega y mucho menos entenderá la importancia del destino, del amor para siempre, de lo que es verdaderamente estar enamorado. Porque a pesar de que no me interesa nada de eso, me ofusca pensar que vine desde mi nacimiento vetado para entender lo mejor de la vida. Vetado para relucir, vetado para amar. Por mucho que quiero convencerme de que no es así, es como si la vida se dedicará a confirmarme lo contrario.

Pero algo tengo que decir.

—Me gustó una omega hace mucho tiempo, cuando era adolescente. —Decido hablar—. Pero antes de poder declararme, ella consiguió a su alfa destinado y se enamoraron. Siguen juntos, incluso se casaron. De eso ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Wow —murmuras—. ¿No te enamoraste luego de nadie más? —niego—. Vaya…

—Según alfas y omegas, los betas no sabemos lo que es amar con intensidad. Quizás tengan razón… —Desligo ese tema de conversación y bajo la mirada hacia mis pies descalzos—. Lo que sea, yo solo quiero seguir tocando. No creo que eso sea problema.

—No creo eso que dicen sobre los betas —hablas y me obligas a mirarte—. La pasión no está atado a tu segundo sexo. Mira, tuve dos parejas omegas. Eran muy guapos, agradables, cariñosos. De verdad me gustaban —presto atención a tus palabras que fluyen como agua cristalina entre piedras, de forma muy relajante—, pero cuando llegó el primer celo fue extenuante. Dicen que los omegas son lo seres más sensuales que hay en la tierra, que verlos en celos es la epitome de la pasión. Yo, sinceramente, no lo ví así. Tanto que los dejé después de su primer celo.

—¿En serio? —Es raro escuchar eso de un alfa. Tú me sonríes como si fuera cualquier cosa—. Pero se supone que cuando un omega entra en celo…

—Sí, es super sensible, quiere mucho sexo, pierde la consciencia. Para algunos puede ser eso excitante, para mí no lo fue. Además de lo agotador que era. Tenía que quedarme allí por tanto tiempo… ¡con tantas cosas que podría hacer! Y no lo confundas, suelo tener mucho apetito sexual, pero con ellos no pude disfrutarlo. ¿De qué vale estar e intimar con alguien cuando no puedes controlar el instinto? Me gusta pasional, pero suelo ser bastante romántico a su vez. Tenía que esperar y quedar agotado por días para poder pensar en algo más íntimo. Porque tener sexo así nunca lo sentí íntimo.

Eres un alfa diferente, sin duda alguna. Es la primera vez que escucho hablar así a un alfa… pensé que todos disfrutan de pasar el celo con su omega y anudar dentro, más si es su pareja. De hecho, en los baños de la universidad siempre escuchaba de lo excitante que era solo el anudar. Oír esto de ti ha cambiado mi perspectiva.

—No tienes que pensar en eso para tocar, solo estaba intentando una manera de explicarte. Me temo no fue la correcta —hablas para ti, en voz alta. Como si me permitieras ver las maquinaciones a las que llegas.

—Tú… ¿en qué piensas para tocar?

—En que sorprendo al mundo —dices con una sonrisa que llega a tu mirada—. Me gusta pensar en los rostros extasiados, en las sonrisas en los labios y el brillo en los ojos. En eso pienso.

—Y n-no… ¿no extrañas seguirlo haciendo? —Es inevitable no preguntarlo, aunque me siento intimidado al tener tu atención. Después de todo, quizás sea algo muy personal. Tú me dirige la mirada con calma.

—Extrañaba más la pasión que sentía yo al tocar. —No entiendo—. ¿Y tú? ¿En qué piensas al tocar?

—Y-yo… —¿No será muy raro decirte lo que realmente pienso?—. Yo cuando toco pienso que bailo… o me deslizo. Es raro.

—¿Cómo patinar? —Te miro sorprendido… No puedo creerlo, ¡de verdad has entendido lo que quise decir! Me emociono al poder leer el brillo en tus ojos y saber que estamos en sintonía al respecto. ¡Es genial!

—¡Sí! ¡Como patinar! ¿Cómo...?

—Era lo que yo pensaba hace mucho tiempo —me confiesas y claro que tiene sentido, por eso me transmitiste la misma sensación con tu música—. Como patinar, saltar…

—Dar giros en el aire —digo al unísono, justo cuando lo dices.

Por muy extraño que parezca esta extraña casualidad, ríes y yo lo hago también. La presión que aún tenía sobre mis hombros por lo ocurrido en la tarde anterior se disipa hasta desaparecer por completo. Solo reímos en medio de un cielo nublado y el rumor del mar. Reímos hasta que me quedo sin aire y mis mejillas queman.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este fic. De paso los invito a leer mi oneshot "Tiempo extra", Victuuri basado en un AU Futbolero.

Me gusta mucho esta parte, porque sigue habiendo paralelismo en el anime, mucho más que en mi fic Iridiscencia. Pero creo que cada uno de ellos tienen una razón de ser que espero se descubra pronto. Por otro lado, me gusta mucho este concierto de Brahms, lo coloco porque seguro ayudar a ambientar mejor la historia.

Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo para el siguiente domingo. Espero que les guste y no lo sientan tan corto.

* * *

 **0Rei-Zero0:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. De verdad concuerdo contigo, es una voz difícil de escribir. Me alegro de que te haya parecido interesante la propuesta.


	4. Beta Encantado

Yuuri Katsuki se cree vetado del amor gracias a las creencias de la sociedad en la cual fue criado; mas, cuando alguien aparece en su vida y pretende darle un vuelco a todo lo que ha creído, entenderá con la práctica que mucho de lo que se dice en el mundo está equivocado.

Omegaverse — Victuuri — Sin Lemon/Sin Roles — No AlfaxOmega

* * *

 **Cap 04: Beta Encantado**

—Quiero componer un concierto —lo dices de repente, mientras el movimiento _adagio sostenuto_ del concierto para piano número dos de Rajmáninov está en la cúspide y yo me encuentro demasiado concentrado en ello. Aun así, he sido capaz de escucharte y me es inevitable voltear a mirarte para entender que tan en serio estás hablando.

Han pasado ya dos meses desde que tú y yo nos reímos en la playa hasta al fin dejar de lado todas mis dudas al respecto. Ahora, además de la rutina que habíamos iniciado antes de eso, hemos agregado noches de tertulias después de comer, donde nos acostamos en la alfombra a escuchar música clásica u otro tipo de composiciones que nos gusta. Jamás pensé que fueses fanático de Star Wars y sobre todo de su banda sonora. Hicimos maratones de otras sagas como el Señor de los Anillos o Harry Potter y, a veces, teníamos debates sin sentido sobre cuál era la mejor composición, eso cuando no nos distraigamos hablando de cuál fue la peor muerte. Nuestras noches pasaban muy rápidos, entretenidas y llenas de momentos donde más que estar con quien es mi inspiración, me siento con un amigo. Y es agradable saberme así en confianza.

Con el calor del verano, las tardes que descansamos y pasamos así nos obliga a estar con ropa cerca y tirados frente a un ventilador. A veces nos quedamos dormidos, sea en las noches después de las prácticas o los días libres que nos tomamos. Es relajante oír música juntos y comentar ciertas cosas. A ti le gusta formar historias con ella cuando la escuchas y me la relatas en voz alta, para hacerme imaginar justo lo que ves tras tus ojos cuando los cierra. Es como ver películas hechas solo para mí.

El que tenga este nivel de afinidad con un alfa no es raro para mí, ya me había pasado con Phichit. De hecho, es natural esto porque al ser un beta, los alfas suelen relajarse igual que los omegas, al no sentirse en peligro constante por lo que pudiera ocasionar un celo y no tener el problema de si percibimos su aroma o no. Es natural, no somos enemigos.

Justo ahora, que por tu silencio pensé que te habías quedado dormido como suele ocurrir, me sorprende que salgas con semejante idea. Te miro intrigado, aunque hay una sonrisa que baila en mis labios que intento mantener cerrados para que creas que me lo tomo en serio.

—Quiero componer un concierto, Yuuri. —Te giras para dirigirme la mirada y yo solo busco alguna muestra de que estás bromeando. Eso es otro nivel, aunque no dudo que puedas hacerlo. ¿Componer un concierto? Suena alucinante.

—Un concierto, ¿en serio?

—¿Por qué no? Imagina… ahora vamos a escuchar la composición de Nikiforov, concierto de violín y piano número uno, en do mayor —lo dices mientras alzas la mano al aire como si vieras algún aviso. Luces tan gracioso que me es imposible no reírme a esta altura.

—Suena muy bien —me acomodo sobre mis brazos, boca abajo en la alfombra mientras te sostienes de tu costado—. ¿Qué imaginas?

—Puede ser algo _allegro_ en el inicio. Aunque me gustaría un intermedio en _moderatto_ , para luego pasar a _prestísimo_ ; pero quizás…

—¿Quizás necesitas un pentagrama en la mano?

—¡Eso Yuuri! ¡Saca tu piano!

No es que tenga un piano, es solo un teclado usado que me compró mi padre hace años y que estuvo arrumado en la habitación desde que me fui. Ahora lo hemos vuelto a usar, lo hacemos cuando te llegan esos momentos de inspiración. Ya ha pasado varias veces, pero por lo mismo estoy seguro de que tu idea de concierto aún no se va a concretar porque tienes muchas ideas sueltas que no han llegado a ser representativas. Sin embargo, me gusta cuando puedo estar allí mirándote, aprovechando ese tiempo para conocer de ti y de tu obra.

Por eso me apresuro a ir a mi habitación para buscar el teclado, regresar y conectarlo en la sala, mientras llegas con el pentagrama en mano y un lápiz. Nos sentamos en el mueble. Tomas el piano para ponerlo sobre tus piernas y yo tomo el pentagrama porque soy el encargado de anotar cuando eres quien toma el instrumento. Empiezas presionando algunas teclas, pero estás indeciso. Mis ojos van desde tus manos que se muestran inquietas sobre el teclado y tu rostro que hace muecas divertidas mientras piensas. Cuando te concentras, muerdes los labios, rozas con tu índice el mentón (o con ligeros toques) y luego haces una perfecta 'eureka' que me hace reír. Eres tan expresivo que puedo saber perfectamente el avance de sus pensamientos con solo observarte la cara.

Al cabo de una hora, ya tenemos más o menos una composición que has estado creando y yo escribiendo según me indicas. Pero cuando la lees de nuevo, no pareces conformarte con lo que has obtenido y empiezas a compararla con las otras anotaciones que tienes. Yo miro y observo todo el proceso, sin poder dejar de sentirme fascinado y hasta privilegiado. Quizás hoy no saldrá un concierto, pero me siento tan feliz y tranquilo que no importa, que no hace falta. Que está bien así.

Al final, te rindes. Reniegas con un movimiento firme y dejas todas las hojas sobre tus piernas, para luego bostezar y estirarte. El bostezo me lo contagias y termino haciendo lo mismo, frotando los párpados cansados que ya quieren cerrarse. Aprovechas mi distracción y me pellizcas la mejilla, yo apenas tengo tiempo de apartar el rostro y mirarte en clara reprimenda.

Me quedo en silencio, esperando. Tu mirada está sobre mí y me he acostumbrado a ella de tal forma que he dejado de sentirme nervioso. Solo cierro los ojos cuando pasas tus dedos por mi mejilla, como si pretendieras consolarme del pellizco y yo emito otro bostezo que pronto se te contagia. Debe ser tarde ya.

—¿Dormimos juntos? —Te levantas del mueble con un gran estirón y me invitas de nuevo, a pesar de saber mi respuesta noche tras noche.

—No.

Pese de mi negativa, no puedo evitar el sonreírme como si fuera una clase de juego tonto e inocente. Me guiñas el ojo de esa forma coqueta, como si usara todas tus armas alfas o pretendieras hacerlo.

—Algún día me dirás que sí —aseguras.

Y al despedirte para dejarme, solo suspiro. Porque no podría demostrarte que, pese a no ser omega, no detectar tu aroma ni tener nada que ver con lo biológicamente correcto: si me gustaría, a veces, que esto fuera más que un juego.

 **(...)**

Según tus palabras, cada vez te sientes más inspirado. Me alegra pensar que el tiempo que pasamos juntos tenga algo que ver. Quizás estoy siendo muy optimista, algo raro para mis constantes ataques de ansiedad y mi desconfianza de lo que soy capaz de hacer; pero me gusta pensar que yo tengo algo que ver en tu creciente inspiración la cual es capaz de crear maravillas con tus manos.

En las tardes, nuestras prácticas ya no tienen que ver con el seguir y comprender el estricto rigor que existen en las partituras, sino en improvisar. Me das un par de notas y yo debo dejarme llevar. Los círculos armónicos se derraman en mis manos y es como si pudiera empezar a danzar entre las teclas. Parece gustarte que lo haga y tu expresión llena de gozo me inspira a continuar, hasta que me duelan los dedos. No puedo cansarme, es como si me llenara de energías eternas.

No suelo abrir los ojos al tocar, era una de las cosas que siempre me puntualizaba Celestino. Cuando estoy tocando, me inmerso tanto que dejo de ver todo, eso provoca que el tempo se pierda y se siga bajo mi ritmo, que en cierto modo podría funcionar si es que no tuviera que tocar con otros. Pero me he hallado con cada vez más facilidad de mantener los ojos abiertos y observar tus expresiones, para así saber en qué momento aumentar o bajar la velocidad y qué puedo provocarte cuando quiero jugar entre las notas y hacerla saltar entre mis yemas.

—Haz algo con Mi bemol, Yuuri. —Pides mientras caminas a lo largo del espacio, como si esperaras el momento en que yo dibujara un nuevo escenario sobre la madera con mi música.

Miro las teclas por un momento quizás largo. Tomo aire y cierro mis párpados. Al presionar mi mano izquierda sobre ellas, sigue la melodía en descenso que interpreto con el movimiento de mis dedos derechos. Empiezo así, es un ritmo en una velocidad estable, ni muy rápido, ni muy lento. Las notas se esparcen con facilidad de entre mis yemas, mientras son acompañadas con la fuerza de mi zurda, manteniendo el tempo necesario. Las blancas se cuelan en mi izquierda y mi derecha juega entre notas rápidas, ágiles, en _alegro_ que va en aumento. Puedo oír en mi cabeza como podría escucharse la percusión de fondo y una coral de violín a mi espalda. Que sigan al ritmo que impulsa mis dedos, que se muevan de la forma en que yo muevo mis manos. Las teclas son tocadas y acariciadas en movimientos rápidos, más no fuertes. Son como suaves tonalidades de alegría que se dispersan.

Podría ser que esta es mi vida, ¿no? De repente me siento con ganas de tocarla. Todo lo que he hecho para continuar junto a todo lo que he aprendido durante estos años. El momento en que dejé mi casa, la forma en que tuve que tragarme la derrota y cuando volví, sin rumbo. El silencio que hago en ese punto sólo acompaña las ligeras notas que se escapan de mis dedos derechos. Mi izquierda adormece un sonido de fondo, está esperando el momento de acompañarme. Porque allí, por un instante, me sentí solo. Y eso puedo sentir en el vacío que se queda entre el toque de mis manos, en cada nota. Sin embargo, no pude quedarme allí. Yo quería ver el modo de superarme, quería volver a intentarlo. Mi mano derecha se mueve más confiada, buscando ese camino para sacarme de la oscuridad en la que entré y anima a mi izquierda a seguirme, como si hubiera visto la luz para escapar.

Y lo logré… pero no solo. Llegaste. Apareciste de forma rápida y las notas vuelven a aparecer, tan vibrantes, tan llenas de energía, tan estimulantes, así como aterradoras. Debo admitir que sí estaba tenso. Debo admitir que sí tuve miedo. Estaba nervioso de lo que podría pasar si me abría, de lo que podría ocurrir si permitía a mi corazón aferrarme a la locura de que sí habías venido a hacer conmigo ese sueño anhelado. Pero lo hice y contigo siento una orquesta tocar. Lo hiciste y contigo has traído música, violines, tambores, poesía. Lo lograste y...

El violín está aquí. No está en mi cabeza, está aquí. Abro los ojos y te veo tocándolo con tu atención en mí, con tus ojos puestos fijamente en donde mis dedos corren, como niños en la pradera, entre las teclas del piano. Una euforia se revuelve en mí al notarlo, es la primera vez que lo siento de esta manera y me dejo llevar. Esta vez no cierro mis ojos, esta vez tampoco te doy espacio para tomar el protagonismo. Solo toco y hago danzar mis manos en el teclado con velocidad, con pasión, con mis ojos fijos en ti. Haces la perfecta compañía, tu violín canta entre mis notas, lo acompaña como una suave brisa que agita las hojas del viento, con una hermosa música.

'No te detengas', puedo leer eso en el movimiento de tus labios, que callan la voz para no estropear el momento.

No me detengo.

Toco, toco, toco. Me desvivo. Cierro los ojos, respiro, siento el calor moverse por mis extremidades, la forma en que la música llueve y moja mi cabeza. El roce de tus labios lloviendo sobre mi cara, tu piel mojando mi cuerpo, tu sabor…

¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?

Un sonido estruendoso corta la inspiración y mis manos caen como piedras contra las teclas. Mi corazón se ha acelerado y puedo escucharlo en mi oído. Un profundo silencio nos envuelve, mientras que mi cuerpo se ve invadido de corriente y una honda corriente gélida llena la punta de mis dedos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntas. Me siento incapaz de mirarte, mucho menos de contestar. Acaba de salir algo que me aterra y que no tiene sentido, pero suelto el aire y te escucho acercarte—. Te has puesto pálido, ¿estás bien? —asiento. Despejo mis manos del piano y las escondo entre mis piernas temblorosas, pero eso no parece calmarte, mas bien insistes hasta obligarme a subir el rostro. Igual, desvío la mirada a un lado—. Estás bastante pálido, Yuuri. Si no supiera que eres beta, pensaría que vas a entrar en celo o algo así.

Qué ironía. Sonrió de lado y solo reniego, aunque siento la inevitable sensación de humedad que empieza a llenar mis ojos. Quiero llorar, mas no de dolor sino de burla hacia mí mismo. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar algo tan real como esto?

Eres alfa, seguro esperas a tu destinado o establecer una familia con un omega, o un alfa/beta mujer que te permita tener hijos. Pero prefieres los omegas, ya lo habías dicho, tus antiguas relaciones fueron con ellos y aunque puede que te parezca fastidioso el celo, definitivamente está en tu naturaleza responder a él.

Y no es que haya querido ser algo distinto a un beta antes, no me lo había planteado. Y en tal caso, sería para ser un alfa varón, lo cual sería aún más reprochable si me fijaba en otro. Eso sin contar que seguro sería igual de defectuoso...

—Voy a buscar un vaso de agua, me preocupas —dices mientras pretendes despedirte. El beso que dejas sobre mi cabeza duele, duele indeciblemente.

Es ridículo siquiera mencionarlo. Cuando me quedo solo, froto mis párpados para secar las lágrimas acumuladas y respiro hondo, resignándome de inmediato. No hay nada por lo cual pelear, no hay razón para siquiera llorar por esto porque es ridículo, lo es desde el principio. Solo le daré el peso que tiene y dejará que se deshaga todo. Después de todo, lo que está ocurriendo contigo es temporal y seguro cuando acabemos el debut y hagamos la colaboración, tu y yo tendremos que separar nuestros caminos porque te esperan grandes cosas y yo deberé seguir mi carrera tras tus pasos.

Así, sin más. No hay que darle nombre a aquello que debe ser enterrado. Estos sentimientos que estoy despertando por ti deben morir aquí. No quiero que algo como esto me arruine la oportunidad de convivir contigo, porque esto simplemente no va a avanzar.

 **(...)**

Insististe en volver a casa, asustado y preocupado aún por mi estado. La verdad, acepté porque necesitaba estar un momento a solas.

En la oscuridad de mi habitación, me he dedicado a pensar una y otra vez en mis posibilidades para terminar de matar aquello que quiere nacer. Han pasado tres meses desde que nos reímos en la playa, cuatro desde que llegaste. Siete desde mi fracaso en ese recital. El verano está en su mejor momento y el otoño espera por llegar. El tiempo es una forma bastante idónea para darle fin a esto, porque el tiempo es acotado. Como toda melodía, está condenada a acabar. Igual que esto.

No quiero que esto acabe de forma triste, no quiero darte un adiós con la sensación de no haber aprovechado el tiempo. Quiero que cuando debas irte, te lleves de mi algo que te haga recordar este tiempo como uno de los mejores que has vivido. Quiero ser egoísta en ese sentido; desear dejarte una marca imborrable que perdure con el tiempo es quizás lo más arrogante que he pensado en mi vida. Pero quiero creer que sí es posible.

Debo encontrar un modo de hacerlo. Quizás es todo lo que pueda darte en agradecimiento a las fuerzas y la nueva motivación que inyectaste en mí con tu llegada. Tendré que pensarlo detenidamente, mas estoy seguro de que no descansaré hasta lograrlo.

Me levanto mucho más tranquilo, tras haber puesto en orden mis emociones y decidido el rumbo de mis acciones futuras. Me animo a salir para buscar un vaso de agua y me quedo viendo el cielo oscuro de la noche, despejado por la ausencia de nubes. Abrazado a mi pierna, solo pido un deseo a cualquier entidad que esté allá y quiera escucharme. Un poco más de tu tiempo, es todo lo que pido. Tiempo para poder retribuirte como mereces.

Durante todos estos meses, he descubierto tantas nuevas expresiones de ti que ahora estoy lleno. Y aunque sé que acabará, creo que tengo suficiente para vivir de esto durante toda mi vida. Dejo que los pensamientos se muevan como un riachuelo, con calma, igual que mi respiración carente de exaltación. Me dijiste que me darías pronto la fecha en la que querías debutar, aunque no tengamos mucho con lo cual hacerlo. No sé qué planeas, pero daré lo mejor de mí esa noche para que sea inolvidable.

Mi pensamiento se detiene ante el sonido de mi móvil. Cuando reviso, en la mensajería privada está tu ventana parpadeando con una nota de voz. Pensé que me dirías algo en especial para las prácticas de mañana, pero lo que escucho es la música que estaba tocando esta tarde, antes de que cayera sobre mí como un yunque la verdadera naturaleza de mis sentimientos por ti. Después de escucharla, fascinándome por lo bien que se oye el dueto de las cuerdas de tu violín con mi piano, decido que mereces también unas disculpas por el abrupto momento de la interrupción.

Me animo a levantarme y me dirijo hasta la habitación que ocupas en casa. En cuestión de nada, escucho los ladridos de Makkachin y sus toques contra la puerta, aún si yo no había alcanzado a tocar la madera. Abres unos minutos después, con un par de audífonos colgando de tus hombros desnudos y un sencillo pantalón que te cubre. Yo me agacho a acariciar la cabeza de tu mascota y luego levanto la mirada para verte.

—¿Cómo sigues? —preguntas de inmediato. Yo antes de responder miro hacia atrás, entre tus piernas, para ver el teclado en la cama con algunas partituras.

—Estoy mejor… —vuelvo a levantarme—. ¿Estás ocupado?

—No. Pasa.

Me das espacio para ingresar a la habitación que tú has decidido decorar a tu gusto. No sé qué piensas hacer con todo este mobiliario cuando te toque irte. ¿Lo venderás? ¿o se lo regalarás a mamá? No estoy seguro. Pero como no es algo que sea importante ahora, me siento en la cama y reviso las hojas desperdigadas, dejando de prestarle a aquello la atención que no merece.

Te sientas a mi lado, sin dejar de mirarme. Parecieras esperar el justo momento en que vaya a tener un desmayo para sujetarme y tu preocupación además de provocarme un calorcito, me hace sonreír. Pero no, nada de poner caras de idiota ahora.

—¿Seguro estás mejor? Estaba pensando que quizás estoy exagerando con tu dieta, aunque estabas bien hace unos días —continúas preguntando. Yo en cambio, no dejo de ver las hojas en mis manos, con curiosidad.

—Estoy bien Víctor y no es eso. La verdad… no había despertado con tanta energía nunca en mi vida. —Te sonrío un poco para calmarte y parece funcionar. Me devuelves el gesto y me despeinas con tu mano—. ¿Qué es? —sacudo las hojas para hacerte ver de qué hablo. Ahora aumentas tu sonrisa.

—Mi nueva composición.

Dios… no puedes hacerme esto justo ahora que siento que todo está claro y la razón de mi calma contigo obedece a algo más que una costumbre rutinaria. Te deslizas para acostarte y apoyar tu cabeza en mis piernas, provocándome un vacío en el estómago. Te miro como reprendiéndote, pero solo me sonríes en ese tono inocente.

Si, claro, maldito alfa. Como si no supiera tus intenciones. Pero aquí caigo, de nuevo rendido a tu increíble carisma y dejándome doblegar por este sentimiento que ya tiene forma. Dejo que mis manos caigan en tus cabellos y peinen tus hebras en medios de las caricias calmas que sé disfrutas.

—Es una composición basada en el amor. Tengo dos versiones, la he estado trabajando durante estas noches por más de dos semanas.

—Y no me habías dicho —reclamo. Ríes sobre mis piernas.

—Quería sorprenderte cuando ya estuviera completa.

—Se ve muy buena…

Me estiro para provocar que te levantes y así poder controlar un poco el calor que tu cercanía me provoca. Me muevo hasta el piano y ahora este ocupa el espacio que abandonaste en mis piernas. Coloco las partituras en posición y ajusto mis lentes, mientras tu peso reposa sobre mi hombro. Hasta ese momento analizo que ni siquiera te he pedido permiso de hacerlo, así que me quedo en silencio, esperando si de ti obtendré alguna especie de traba. Por el contrario, dejas un beso electrizante en mi hombro.

—Hazlo, me gustaría escucharte.

Atraparé todas estas sensaciones en un frasco que veré cuando te vayas, como pequeñas estrellas que brillen en la oscuridad. Como un pedazo de noche arrebatado del espacio, lo convertiré en mi regalo para así disfrutar de cada nueva emoción mientras me resigno a abandonarla de nuevo.

La primera composición se llama "In Regards to Love: Eros", es rítmica, vivaz y hay algunas anotaciones de los instrumentos que deberían estar. Has pensado esta pieza especialmente para un violín como principal, sin embargo, la melodía puedo interpretarla con el piano.

—Eros trata del amor pasional, de aquel que tienen los amantes —me explicas—. El calor y el estupor de la cercanía, las llama del deseo que nos llena a todos.

Solo un alfa podría hablar así del amor, con esa intensidad. Yo no sabría hacerlo porque jamás la he vivido y quizás lo que estoy sintiendo ahora es poco para lo que tú puedes sentir cuando encuentras a tu persona amada.

La ejecuto. No está completa pero lo que existe ya soy capaz de interpretarlo en el tiempo adecuado, con la técnica que es necesaria y sin dejar mi pasión. Quiero imaginar que de algún modo puedo transmitirte el agradecimiento que siento hacia ti, ya que el sentimiento que viene después de eso es mejor que se quede en el silencio. Toco para hacerlo, trato de comunicarte de este modo mi profundo amor y tú escuchas mudo. Dejas que todo te envuelva: mi amor, mi música.

Cuando acabo, tomas mi mano izquierda y besas mis nudillos. Es la primera vez que lo haces y ha sido como sentir tu beso directo al ombligo.

¿Cómo se puede sentir así con tanta fuerza? ¿No que acaso los betas no conocemos del amor?

—Amo la música que haces con tu cuerpo, Yuuri —murmuras y siento que tengo lava en la sangre. Todo mi cuerpo empieza a quemar y puntos de calor se concentra en varias partes de mi cara—. Por qué no es solo con tus dedos o manos, es con tu cuerpo que la haces.

—¿M-mi cuerpo?

—Sí, cuando tocas, todo tu cuerpo se mueve. Pareces una orquesta sinfónica, puedo escucharla —dices sin dejar de sujetarme la mano y sonreírme.

¿Cómo demonio debería responder a esto? ¿Es real? Siento humo en mi cara, humo caliente, como vapor…

Repentinamente, me abrazas. Tus brazos me rodean y yo me quedo mudo mirando un punto en la pared, con los latidos golpeándome el tórax y la seguridad de que bien podrías estar escuchando. Mi cuerpo se estremece bajo tu toque, pero tú solo has posado tu barbilla en mi hombro. Es tan desbordante y tan demoledora esta sensación de felicidad, que es como un fuego que emana por todas partes, como un geiser que se va abriendo paso en la aridez de la tierra. Siento la garganta seca, pero, aun así, te respondo el abrazo y trató de imitar la calma que tienes y soy incapaz de sentir.

No puedo dejar de sonreír. Es tan increíble esto que siento, que me dejo llevar por él. Este es el tiempo que tengo contigo, las estrellas que quiero coleccionar para cuando llegue el final. Tengo que disfrutarlo, aunque duela después.

—Ah… estoy tan feliz de que estés bien. —Como buen alfa, me olfateas el cuello como si buscaras reconocer algún aroma. Seguro todo lo que puedes oler es jabón, pero me rio porque me haces cosquillas—. Quiero escucharte tocar por siempre.

Ay Víctor… si supieras. Aguanto el temblor de mi garganta y la humedad de mis ojos, mientras te aprieto más.

Tú quieres oírme tocar por siempre… yo quiero que no te vayas nunca.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Cosa hermosa, cosa bien hecha. Llegué a la parte que quería publicar, cuando todo empieza a tomar forma y el enamoramiento ya está en el aire. Ya Yuuri está enamorado, ¿qué creen de Víctor?

Publico hoy y no mañana porque tengo que concentrarme en un trabajo, así que dejo adelantada la actualización. De aquí solo faltan tres capítulos para acabarlo. Espero les guste el desarrollo de este pequeño shortfic que no tiene mayores pretensiones, pero al que le puse mucho cariño y love victuuri xD

Por cierto, ¿cuál creen que tocaron esta vez? ¿Ya vimos mención de Eros pero antes...?


	5. Beta Confundido

Yuuri Katsuki se cree vetado del amor gracias a las creencias de la sociedad en la cual fue criado; mas, cuando alguien aparece en su vida y pretende darle un vuelco a todo lo que ha creído, entenderá con la práctica que mucho de lo que se dice en el mundo está equivocado.

Omegaverse — Victuuri — Sin Lemon/Sin Roles — No AlfaxOmega

* * *

 **Cap 05: Beta Confundido**

Has compuesto dos canciones: "In Regards to Love: Eros" y "In Regards to Love: Agape". Ambas son versiones de una misma melodía, con ritmos y elementos que le dan un sentido opuesto. Cuando me hablaste de la idea, de inmediato mencionaste el recital que quieres organizar en el pueblo. Un recital como ningún otro, dijiste, y empezaste a trabajar sobre ello.

Quieres armar un evento con las personas de este pueblo y sorprender al público. Con esa idea, le pediste ayuda a Yuko para que te permitieran hacer una especie de audición con los niños de los colegios, porque necesitas una coral de voces infantiles en tu versión de ágape. También armaste una audición para jóvenes que supieran tocar un instrumento ya que lo necesitas en la versión de Eros. ¿En verdad estás pensando tomar a un grupo de personas sin experiencia para armar su recital? Sí, por muy loco que suene la idea, es justamente lo que estás buscando. Y no puedo evitar emocionarme cuando te veo tan decidido a hacerlo.

De mi parte, sigo trabajando duro todas las noches tratando de armar la partitura de mi nueva canción. Sé que nunca lo he hecho y he fallado mucho en el intento, pero escuchando a la melodía que improvisamos juntos, voy dándole forma a una composición que no tiene nombre aún, pero que aspira ser el regalo que te daré. Quiero que sea una sorpresa. Quiero terminarla para que podamos ensayarla junto con los otros temas y así, puedas llevártela cuando te tengas que ir del pueblo y de mi vida.

Pero mientras eso ocurre, no hemos dejado de practicar, organizar e improvisar. Nuestra relación no ha sufrido altibajo, más bien se vuelve más y más cercana. He notado que te gusta el contacto físico y pese a mi resistencia inicial, te he permitido ciertos gestos: como el abrazarnos, el tomarnos de la mano mientras caminamos en la playa o cuando corres para lanzarme a la arena en medio de un juego en el que damos vuelta hasta reir. Incluso quedarte agarrado a mí mientras te acuestas, o posar tu cabeza en mi estómago, pierna o pecho, se ha vuelto un hábito que sé voy a extrañar en el futuro.

El verano se acaba y el pueblo que recibió un poco de visitas por sus playas, de nuevo se queda con los de siempre. Septiembre ahora está aquí.

Tras juguetear hasta que el sol empezara a caer, nos encontramos cansados. Me has hecho sentar entre tus piernas y te has quedado pegado a mi espalda, mientras me transmites calor a mis músculos antes tensos. Es deliciosa esta calidez, quiero tenerla para siempre. Por ello mismo, cualquier pregunta de lo que piensas hacer después de esto, cuando no estés aquí, me la reservo para enfocarme en el presente.

Mientras Makkachin está acurrucado en mis brazos, siento tu nariz contra mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas. No te conformas con saber que me provoca risa, sino que sigues y sigues, como un alfa buscando el lugar a donde marcar a su omega; que, viéndolo en ese sentido, si esto fuera alguna historia de amor entre alfa y omega, el ambiente es propicio para eso.

—Me haces cosquillas, Víctor —te digo, aunque sé de antemano que eso no detendrá tus avances. Ries contra mi piel y me provocas un erizamiento muy placentero—. ¿Me vas a morder? —bromeo con ello.

—¿Me dejarías? —me limito a encoger mis hombros.

—No es como si fueras a marcarme. —No me harás más daño que el sentir tus dientes desgarrando un poco de piel. Tampoco tendrá significado alguno.

—Tienes razón, tampoco hace falta marcarte.

—Sí, no hace falta.

No hace falta porque tampoco esperas atarte al pueblo o a mí. Esto es solo un paso temporal, como una suave brisa; y pese a saber eso y que el sabor se sienta tan amargo, trago y dejo pasar esa mala sensación para enfocarme en lo que tu compañía me provoca. Me apoyo contra tu pecho y siento el filo de tu nariz acariciándome el inicio de mis cabellos. Trato de concentrarme en solo esto.

Miro el cielo pintándose de naranja y violetas. El sol se esconde tras las faldas del mar y el oleaje se vuelve más fuerte y agresivo por los vientos de la noche. Las nubes también se colorean con el cielo, representando preciosos cúmulos de tonos cálidos y fríos mezclándose. Nosotros seguimos aquí, puedo sentir tu respiración calmada contra mi mejilla y quiero grabarme todo esto, quiero memorarlo con todos mis sentidos: el frío de la brisa que eriza mis brazos en contraste con tu calor a mis espaldas. El aroma marino de la noche y la playa, la calma de Makkachin en mi regazo, el sonido de sus respiraciones, del oleaje, del viento frío y de mis pálpitos. Los colores…

Dejo de escuchar todo.

Has sujetado mi mejilla, me has movido para verte y yo, sin imaginar nada, he cedido y ahora siento tus labios sobre los míos. Todo se quedó en silencio, excepto en mi cabeza donde mi corazón parece palpitar como en un campanario, haciendo eco y golpeando las paredes. El roce, tan íntimo, tan suave, tan sabor a menta del helado que comimos hace rato, tan simple… me embarga hasta hacerme jadear de sorpresa.

Mis ojos no se cerraron como los tuyos, no puedo. Los tengo muy abiertos observando tu concentración mientras acaricias mi boca con tus labios, con tal suavidad, que quema. Entonces los abres, tus iris azules confrontan a las mías y puedo verme reflejado en ellas. Toda mi sorpresa y turbación derramándose frente a tus pupilas, mientras que de ti… ¿qué puedo leer? pareces cohibido.

—¿Qué haces…? —logro preguntar, con mi garganta reseca y mi voz fluctuando con el temblor de mi cuerpo. Mis manos tienen frío y tiritan.

—Te beso —respondes la obviedad, mientras relames tus labios tibios. Los míos no dejan de sentir corriente desde aquel roce—. ¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?

No… debo decir no. Debería decir no. Sin embargo, Dios, ¿a quién engaño? Las ansias me carcomen cuando veo tus labios y mi corazón se paraliza ante la sola idea. Quiero sentirlo a pesar de saber que está mal. Quiero vivirlo aun con la certeza de que va a terminar. Esta relación con fecha de caducidad sé que me va a doler, pero quiero quedarme con el recuerdo. ¿Hasta qué punto puedo llegar a ser egoísta?

Asiento tímidamente porque todos mis huesos están ardiendo. Tú, con una sonrisa contenta, decides continuar. Cuando tus labios vuelven a tocar los míos, simplemente cierro mis ojos y abro mi boca para dejarme llevar. Ahora, los sonidos vuelven. El mar rumeando, el viento danzando, tu boca chispeando contra la mía y mis latidos volviéndome loco: todo se escucha como una melodía excitante que no quiero que calle. No más.

Estoy siendo egoísta, más creo que este egoísmo terminara haciéndome más daño a mí. No importa, porque el tiempo contigo fue lo que pedí y quiero aferrarme a esta utopía. Por eso, cuando me envuelves con tu brazo y acaricias con tus dedos mi mejilla, me dejo ir entregándome por completo hasta sentir tu húmeda lengua tocando dentro de mi boca. Tiemblo… hace tanto calor. Debo estar quemando porque mi rostro se siente ardiente y suspiro con ansiedad. Mi brazo te ha buscado porque no quiero que te alejes.

—Y-yo… no sé besar. —Se me ocurre decir para justificar mi poca participación, pero solo ríes sobre mi boca mientras tus yemas dibujan círculos en mi pómulo caliente. Tu nariz juega con la mía y eso me provoca cosquillas cada vez más fuerte en mi estómago.

—No parece, pero… practica conmigo —susurras tras sorberme un labio y provocarme un mareo delicioso—. Sígueme.

Y te sigo.

Te sigo, te sigo, te sigo.

El beso se extiende como la música, al infinito. Imparable: acaba una melodía y empieza otra, acaba un movimiento e inicia otro. Interminable… Y para cuando la noche llega, nos seguimos besando.

Besando, besando, besando…

 **(...)**

Desde ese beso, no hemos podido parar. No sé siquiera si yo he hecho esfuerzo alguno para hacerlo. Y no, no solo son los besos que a veces se escapan cuando estamos abrazados o de la forma que tienes de apretarme contra tu cuerpo. Más bien, se trata del modo en que se pasa el tiempo cuando empezamos a tocar nuestros instrumentos y la tenue atmósfera de tensión que surge, como si ambos estuviéramos conscientes de que nuestros dedos desean acariciarnos.

Luego de los ensayos con el grupo de jóvenes que pasaron las audiciones, nos entregamos a la música como si fuéramos dos amantes escondiéndonos detrás de los instrumentos; una vana excusa para tratar de no expresar lo que en verdad queremos hacer, aunque intento convencerme de que son solo cosas que interpreto gracias a la naturaleza de mis sentimientos. Que no es que tú me mires así, que no es que el fuego recorre tu espalda cuando te miro al tocar. Y que, si fuera así, ¿qué haré con ello?

¿Qué haré si tú llegas a pedirme llevarlo más allá de los besos que nos robamos mutuamente?

Después del baño me encierro a mi habitación. Vistiendo mi pijama me quedo acostado con los pies aún en el suelo mientras veo el techo de mi cuarto, con los pensamientos aun moviéndose y haciendo ruido en mi cabeza. Las posibilidades son tantas y están tan al alcance que me da miedo extender mi mano y alcanzarlas. ¿Podría llevar mi egoísmo a ese punto? ¿Hasta dónde pueda sentir a Víctor en todo su esplendor y dejarle tocar música sobre mí?

Mi rostro va a quemar, lo presiento, me tapo con mis palmas porque estoy seguro de que va a arder. Mi mente no se queda con sólo dibujar las escenas que podrían ocurrir si tan solo diera el paso, sino que mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar y tengo que detenerlo. Cada vez se me hace más patético tener que caer en la autoestimulación cuando sé que te tengo cerca, cuando estoy seguro de que, si te invitara tú, como alfa, no te detendrías. Bien... quizás estoy siendo muy optimista, quizás estoy dejándome llevar por la certeza de que te gusta besarme. ¿Qué podría pasar si te permito más?

¿Podré soportarlo? ¿El nudo de un alfa? Sé que los omegas tienen cuerpos mejores preparados para recibirlos, pero un hombre beta no cuenta con esa misma suerte y aunque no es impedimento, significará muchas más consideraciones a tomar. ¿No te parecerá eso igual de fastidioso que soportar el celo de un omega?

Celo… y sí todo ese calor que emanas, esa necesidad de besarme, abrazarme y sostenerme, ¿son solo síntomas de que tu celo de alfa está cerca? No lo había pensado…

—Yuuri —me llamas, justamente ahora que he llegado a una iluminación—. ¿Estás despierto?

El toque suave de tus nudillos a la madera me hace entender que, si no lo estuviera, no es tu intención despertarme. Sin embargo, debido a que la luz está encendida, creo que es evidente que aún no he ido a dormir. Me levanto y tomo aire. Verte ahora que mi cabeza se ha vuelto más creativa es bastante difícil de manejar. No obstante, al abrir la puerta y ver tu cabello despeinado y húmedo por el baño, así como sencilla pijama solo compuesta por una camiseta blanca y short de cuadros, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que soy por conocerte en todas tus facetas y que todas las amo por igual.

Me sonríes cuando ajusto mis lentes y cierro la puerta a mis espaldas. La luz del pasillo aún encendida es la única testigo de este furtivo encuentro.

—Me alegra que aún estés despierto —me dices con una sonrisa, al tiempo que me extiendes la tablet a mis manos.

—¿Qué es?

—Mira. Había enviado una solicitud para dar un recital en el restaurant Mappa, sabes lo cotizado que es en la capital —Sinceramente, no lo sé, pero me dedico a leer lo que está escrito en el correo—. Apenas recibieron mi oferta, se mostraron complacidos. Podremos tocar este fin de semana allá.

—¿Eh? —Levanto mi mirada para asegurarme de que estás hablando en serio. No me extraña que te acepten, Víctor, eres famoso, pero yo...

—¿No te parece magnífico? —aseguras con total confianza y yo aún no me puedo creer que el tiempo del recital ya haya llegado—. Esto será solo un ensayo, para lo que viene. —Dios, solo un ensayo… ¿hablas en serio? Podría arruinarlo… —. Yuuri, ¿me estás escuchando? —asiento con un nudo en la garganta—. Ey, es muy pronto para ponerte nervioso.

—No, de hecho, siento que estoy a tiempo para ponerme nervioso. —Intento bromear, pero no sale, no cuando ya siento mi cuerpo temblar ante la situación. Tú solo te relajas, me miras con calma y aunque no hago ademán alguno para buscarlo, tú te acercas y me abrazas hasta cubrir mi cuerpo con tus manos. No puedo negar el efecto analgésico que tengo cuando haces esto.

Me obligo a respirar, a cerrar los ojos, a pensar que todo estará bien. Tu toque tranquilo sobre mi espalda ayuda en el proceso y pronto te devuelvo el gesto rodeando tu cintura con mis brazos y apretándote la espalda con suavidad. Siento tu calor, tan palpable, que puedo marearme y perder la consciencia con él. Además del aroma a tu shampoo, el jabón… bueno, se supone que no es eso lo que debería oler en un alfa, pero no tengo culpa de que mi naturaleza me impida detectar feromonas.

—Apartaré la habitación del hotel para nosotros —me comentas con simpleza y el hecho de que hables en singular me eriza la piel—. Nos quedaremos un par de noches allá.

—¿Hablas en serio…? —le digo—. ¿U-una habitación?

—Doble —aclaras. No es que esa acotación ayude a bajar la temperatura de mis mejillas—. Aunque no niego que me encantaría pensar que solo usaremos una cama.

Dios… Debo ser un farol navideño justo en este momento. Siento mis orejas quemar y carraspeo intentando mitigar lo que ya es bastante evidente. Te ríes, lo haces con gracia y soltura como si solo bromearas y no sé sinceramente si debería tomármelo como juego o empezar a pensar en todo lo que quedará de mí cuando esto acabe. Pensarlo en serio, con la razón, no con este corazón loco que palpita corriendo.

Aunque es difícil razonarlo con claridad cuando vuelves a deslizar la punta de tu nariz en mi pómulo y dejas un beso allí. Aprieto los labios, pero pronto cedo a la necesidad que también tengo de contacto y el beso se concreta sin réplicas.

—Lo haremos bien —me aseguras. Yo me limito a asentir—. Mañana practicaremos lo que tocaremos en esas dos noches.

Afirmo una vez más y me quedo apoyado en tu hombro, con la idea de que quisiera estar seguro de que no arruinaré… nada. Ni con mis ansias, ni con mis miedos, ni con el repentino presentimiento de que no querré usar solo la cama esas dos noches. ¿Debería mentalizarme? ¿No estaré jugando con fuego? Tu cuerpo se siente tan caliente y la posibilidad de un celo me perturba… ¿si esto ha sido planeado precisamente para pasar tu celo conmigo?

—¿Dormimos juntos? —preguntas y solo logras que el calor de mi rostro se expanda y se precipite a todas partes. Vuelvo a hacer ruido con mi garganta.

—N-no. —Y te ríes.

—Algún día dirás que sí.

Ya no lo siento como la confianza con la que hablas y estás seguro de obtener lo que quieres, ya es como una amenaza latente que está cerca de cumplirse. Me sueltas con suavidad, siento tus dedos largos moviéndose en círculos por mi espalda antes de abandonarme. Solo puedo levantar mi mirada para verte y rehuir cobardemente de ella cuando puedo percibir que tu brillo es genuino. Y así, sin más, me despido de forma tan tosca y torpe, que cuando cierro la puerta para que nos separe siento que apenas estoy volviendo a respirar.

 **(...)**

Llegó el día del evento. Y antes de ello, he estado durante cuatro días imaginando situaciones indecorosas y muriéndome de vergüenza cuando te veo en el pasillo en las mañanas mirándome con total tranquilidad. Me tratas como si nada pasara, como si todo estuviera bien, como si ya no me estoy planteando que quizás, tendré que prepararme bien, sino quiero que después de ceder al capricho no pueda sentarme en el banquillo la noche siguiente.

Quizás me estoy apresurando, pero es justamente lo que siento que ocurre. Estoy avanzando de largo y a toda velocidad a una depresión en el que he querido lanzarme sin saber qué me encontraré debajo de toda esta caída libre. No hay freno que me detenga y por iluso que llegué a sonar en un principio, no estoy protegido por paracaídas alguno. Estoy plenamente seguro de que si dejo que la cosas avancen de los besos todo se pondrá peor, porque caeré, catastróficamente y me haré pedazos. Yuuri Katsuki, te vas a matar.

Y por mucho que sé esto, cada vez que me tomas de la mano, me sonríes y me alientas a abrazarte, no puedo dejar de verme rodar y rodar por el precipicio… aunque sé que no estoy rodando aún y más bien estoy subiendo cada vez más y más alto; precisamente por eso, en una alusión de las alturas que me llegas a tomar, no estoy midiendo el peligro cuando tenga que soltarte y caer de lleno.

Viajamos en el tren hasta la capital y mi corazón late cada vez más rápido conforme se acerca la hora de la función. En la habitación que alquilaste, ambos descansamos un poco en nuestras camas sin hacer movimiento alguno para buscar más, algo que no sé si me calma o me pone más nervioso. Luego, decido ser yo el primero en arreglarme. Tú lo haces después de mí, con tranquilidad. Y es imposible no desviar mi mirada hacia la forma en que te cubres con la camisa o como se ve tu perfecta espalda a pesar de haberla visto mil veces en todos estos meses.

Calma Yuuri, calma… no es momento de apreciar esto justo ahora, a un par de horas de la presentación. Me dedico a mirarme al espejo, a ajustar mi corbata celeste y a pensar en que debo concentrarme. Hay algo mucho más importante en lo que debo pensar: voy a tocar junto a ti, Víctor Nikiforov, tú has depositado tu confianza en mí para hacerlo. No puedo arruinarlo ni dejarte en mal. Tengo que dar todo de mí para que tu reputación se mantenga en alto.

—Odio esa corbata. —Escucho y es tan inesperado tu comentario que te miro desubicado. Luego veo a mi corbata, que es un regalo de mi padre cuando me fui de la ciudad a estudiar en la capital, hace tantos años—. ¿En serio, Yuuri? Debe haber otra.

—No hay otra, es la que tengo. —Sigo mirándola. ¿Qué hay de malo? Tiene un color celeste bonito.

—Puedes usar una de las mías.

—No voy a discutir por una corbata ahora, Víctor. —Aunque debo admitir que es buen distractor.

—Tengo ganas de quemarla de solo verla. —Ok, ya no puedo contenerlo y te miro con fastidio.

—Víctor, en serio, no voy a discutir por una corbata ahora.

Haces una mueca graciosa denotando tu caprichosa inconformidad y me deleito de ser yo quien la ha provocado, porque es como si tuviera el poder de no darte todo lo que buscas y que también tengas que acostumbrarte a mí. Sin embargo, te acercas y es como si todo poder se diluyera porque ahora siento de nuevo el temblor en mis piernas. Me acomodas un poco la corbata, luego pasas tu dedo por el filo de ella y mientras sigo el movimiento, puedo observar el momento justo en que alzas tu dedo tan rápido para golpearme la nariz.

—Para nuestra próxima presentación, te llevaré de compras.

No debería sorprenderme que tú, como buen alfa, intentes imponerte a mí, ni que quieras lucir mejor. Pero tampoco me das espacio para recriminarlo porque casi de inmediato te inclinas a besarme. Debo ser sincero conmigo mismo, tampoco me quejo de que me beses y me dejes momentáneamente sin palabras. Saboreo el roce suave antes de verme empujado hacia el filo de la cama y que mi corazón empiece a retumbar de forma irremediable. ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Tirarme ahora mismo para besarnos y acalorarnos antes de presentarnos?

—Voy a peinarte. —Me avisa al tiempo que me pasas una mano por mi cabello lacio—. Me encantaba como estaba tu cabello en esa presentación.

Oh…

Oh…

Debo dejar de pensar de más, esto va a terminar provocándome un paro cardiaco. Regresas con una crema para peinar en manos y yo estaba casi seguro de que terminaré con una incómoda erección camino al restaurant. Pero al menos, es relajante. Te sientas detrás de mí y empiezas a mover tus manos por mi cabello, echándolo para atrás. Tu toque es tan agradable que no tardo en sentirlo casi adormecedor, aunque aún la corriente caliente que se despliega desde tus dedos me causa cosquillas en el estómago.

—Quiero que des lo mejor de ti esta noche. Puedes hacerlo —susurras a mi oído, para calentarme el alma—. Sedúceme como lo haces en el teatro, Yuuri.

—No dejes de verme… —me golpeas suavemente con un beso en mi oreja.

—No podría hacerlo, Yuuri. Me encanta verte hacerle el amor al piano.

Jamás te he dicho que es justamente de esa forma como me imagino al tocar, así que tus palabras me toman desprevenido y mi sonrojo se dispara; soy capaz de verlo por el reflejo que el espejo me devuelve. Eso, más mi cabello peinado hacia atrás, los lentes y la frente despejada. Eso y tu rostro sonriente abrazándome desde la espalda y tu mirada ardiendo con intensidad.

Después de eso, sin demora, bajamos para tomar el taxi. Los nervios que siento haciendo nudos en mi estómago se van disipando cuando el toque de tu mano me sostiene la mía en medio del camino, firme, pero suavemente. Al llegar al restaurant, somos recibidos por el encargado quien nos habla de donde estaremos ubicados y en qué momento entraremos. Como ya estás habituado, te encargas de todos los pormenores mientras me sostienes de la cintura y yo me entretengo mirando las mesas elegantes y la cantidad de personas que esperan la velada. A pesar de que los nervios quieren inmovilizarme, puedo manejarlos mientras te tengo cerca.

Cuando llega la hora, nos presenta a ambos y nos inclinamos a modo de saludo ante la audiencia que se levanta para aplaudirnos. Me es natural que mencionen los méritos que has alcanzado en tu carrera, como una forma de asegurar la calidad de todo lo que estamos por presentar. Sin embargo, cuando tomas la palabra, no dudas en resaltar que soy el mejor pianista que te ha tocado ver en tu vida y que esperas que todos sepan apreciarlo. Me cohíbo, es inevitable, tanto como es imposible contener el orgullo que me embarga y la forma en que siento mi corazón hincharse de emoción.

Así, tomo mi lugar frente al piano y miro las teclas que están allí, esperando por sentir el peso de mis dedos. Tú te posicionas frente a mi instrumento, justo donde puedo verte y me diriges una mirada elocuente que es mi señal.

Entonces, empiezo a tocar. Las teclas inician formando sonidos tenues, en una melodía que se asemeja a la caja de música de un cuento infantil. Y conforme va avanzando la música y las notas adquieren un tono más melancólico, entra tu violín, suave, casi bohemio, denotando notas como el canto de un ruiseñor en medio de una mañana. Es fácil embeberme en la melodía que adquiere un ritmo cada vez más alegre cuando se une con el violín, como la historia de un par de enamorados que se han encontrado entre los árboles primaverales. Puedo imaginarme la historia que tocas con tu instrumento y puedo acompañarla con los sonidos de mi piano, hasta hacerlo perfecto, darle colores a las líneas y fondo a los personajes.

Me sonríes, como si avalaras el seguimiento de mi música. Te sonrío como si pudiera transmitirte que a veces me siento así cuando hablamos, cuando caminamos frente a la costa y cuando simplemente disfrutamos de este espacio de perfecto mutismo que es cubierto por notas musicales. Que esta podría ser nuestra historia.

Cuando la melodía acaba, seguimos con otra, mucho más tranquila y menos romántica, pero igual de perfecta para seguir mostrándole al mundo nuestra pasión, mientras emitimos gritos sordos que nadie se siente capaz de escuchar o interpretar. El tiempo pasa tan rápido que me es inevitable no pensar que quizás así ocurra con lo que siento, con lo que sucede entre nosotros. Pero lo disfruto, lo aprovecho, amo hacerlo mientras me miras y sonríes con tus ojos, mientras te miro y te emito mensajes codificados a través de negras, blancas, redondas y mudas.

Cada melodía empieza con el toque del piano. A veces con notas altas y graciosas, incluso, con movimientos alegres. En otras, con sonidos graves, profundos y melancólicos. Contamos una historia que se esparce en el tiempo, encuentros y despedidas, fascinación y nostalgia, memorias y recuerdos que no caducan, sino que se siente reales, aun evocándolo tras décadas. Creo que tocaré estás melodías durante toda mi vida, me grabaré este momento y lo disfrutaré, cada vez que vuelva a memorarlo.

Porque sí, esto es para mí hacer el amor. Y en cada momento que toco a tu lado, siento que puedo ser capaz de hacerlo contigo porque puedo percibir la forma en que aumenta tu respiración, cómo se mueve rápido tu pecho, cómo se escapa un suspiro o cómo se presionan mis dedos en tus costados. Porque quizás, quizás, este sea el mejor recuerdo de todo lo que he vivido frente al piano.

Y al acabar, en medio de una pasión que nos envuelve, al punto que duele y arde, los aplausos llueven frente a nosotros y nos reciben como si hubiese sido un acto maravilloso. Me sonrío al recibir el agasajo y mi sonrisa se expande más cuando tomo tu mano y me haces levantar del banquillo, para hacer una reverencia juntos. Luego, recibo tu beso en mis nudillos y me es imposible no sonrojarme frente a todos, además de sentir a mi corazón golpear con insistencia mi tórax. Al final, recibo tu abrazo. Tu cálido abrazo.

Cuando me permito pensarlo, al llegar al hotel, me siento desbordado. Aún la euforia de lo ocurrido llena mis dedos y me siento quemar. Tus ojos están tan encendidos que, a pesar de no querer pensarlo, puedo ver lo que ocurre en ellos y lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Y a pesar de estar sentado al borde de la cama y verte caminar con la copa de champagne recién servida, regalo del restaurant, no puedo dejar de sentirme alerta, como si cualquier cosa pudiera pasar. Esa misma alerta que me hace ver que sí, que sí puede pasar justo ahora.

Te arrodillas frente a mí y me extiendes la copa de champagne para que la tome entre mis manos. Lo hago con un movimiento inerte de emoción y luego la llevo a mis labios porque necesito de alguna manera controlar mis nervios. Haces lo mismo, aunque contrario a mí que bebo tres tragos, tú solo la saboreas. Luego me tocas la rodilla y yo suelto un suspiro.

—Estuviste fascinante hoy, Yuuri. —Bebo otro trago más. Ríes y me acompañas, aunque no has llenado la copa así que no es demasiado por beber—. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso ahora? Ya la presentación acabó.

—No lo sé… —alargas tu sonrisa y vuelvo a beber del último trago que me queda. Tú saboreas el tuyo, aunque no sé si es intencional ese movimiento que hizo tu lengua al apartar las gotitas efervescentes. Luego tomas mi copa vacía y te levantas para dejarla de lado, junto a la tuya. Me quedo mirando como un tonto la botella.

Tu boca fría busca dejarme un beso corto en mi mandíbula. Luego otro, en mi mejilla y ya me siento temblar. Mi respiración se vuelve difusa, jalo aire y lo suelto tan rápido como lo siento en mi estómago. Tú, sin embargo, como si aquello no fuera relevante, sueltas tu aliento contra mi comisura y esperas.

Hay tanta tensión… es como la melodía que se queda esperando en el silencio a la nueva nota. Como el violín que recibe la vibración y se extiende al infinito. Es como mis dedos cuando escucho el nuevo sonido que hace tu boca sobre la mía, la ansiedad que me embarga y la forma en que abro mi boca porque, ¿para qué mentirme? Sí lo quiero. Tú me abrazas de inmediato, apretándome y yo deslizo mis dedos en tu nuca, invitándote. A pesar de tener el estómago hecho un puño, la sensación envolvente que me deja nuestros besos tomando velocidad, no me permite más que pensar en este momento.

Nos hemos besado tantas veces, pero ninguna como esta. Hay tanta necesidad y abandono que quema cada caricia. Cuando me percato, tengo la cama contra mi espalda, tu cuerpo encima y mi mente yéndose al escusado. Solo puedo vivir el vértigo que tu boca me produce con cada succión y que tu lengua me deja con cada nueva lamida. Por momento, recogemos aire, respiramos acompañados sobre el otro con el calor que tu piel irradia en la mía, como brasas. Y luego, volvemos, volvemos a acelerarnos no en dueto, si no en un duelo por ver quien desordena más a quien.

Cuando presionas contra mi cuerpo, acelerándote, mis manos se entumecen contra tu espalda. Siento tanto calor que todo lo que viene, repentinamente, como un golpe de raciocinio en este momento, es el hecho de que nunca has tenido un celo, que los alfas deben tener celo, que puedes estar teniendo el celo justo ahora y no sé cómo lidiar con eso. Que todo puede ser solo eso, que quizás estoy confundiendo de más las cosas. Y mientras tu boca sigue deleitándose con mi cuello, cuando alzo mi rostro, cuando me permito gemir, mi cabeza levanta alarmas cada vez más ruidosas que dejan mi cuerpo hecho piedra.

Y no te detienes, aunque tampoco me atropellas con la pasión que puedo sentir con el calor que se percibe en tu piel. Solo ralentizas tus movimientos, como un suave _adagio_ que dibujas a besos sobre mi rostro.

—Víctor… —me atrevo a hablar. La garganta la tengo seca, la boca me arde. Tú, en un murmullo, me instas a seguir—. Tú… ¿estás en celo?

Te ríes. Lo haces de forma ronca contra mi pómulo y dejas un beso nuevo justo en mi oreja.

—Puede que sí. Me pones en celo.

Es un movimiento raudo que no me detengo a pensar con claridad. Impulso con mis manos tus hombros hasta obligarte a apartarte y mantengo mis brazos en esa posición al sentarme. Me miras como si no entendiera nada. Claro, que vas a entender si vas a entrar en celo, tus instintos pueden más y de repente, me siento justamente como confesaste que te sentías en la playa, cuando los omegas te buscaban para complacerlos por el celo.

¿En serio lo estaba considerando? ¿En serio lo iba a hacer? ¿Katsuki Yuuri, en serio ibas a dejar que te destrozara a este punto solo por el temor de perder la oportunidad?

No. No lo haré. Mi egoísmo no puede llegar a esos niveles.

—Debes buscar un omega entonces si vas a entrar en celo. —Te digo con seguridad, sin dejarte un solo espacio para que intentes convencerme—. No conmigo.

—Yuuri, no entiendo de qué hablas.

—¡Claro que no sabes! —No reprimo mi malestar—. ¡Vas a entrar en celo! ¡Me has estado buscando solo por eso! ¿No ves que soy un beta? ¡No creo poder ayudarte para eso! ¡Sé que no te gusta estar en celos de omega pero yo…!

—Yuuri…

—¡Pero no pretendas tratarme también como ellos te trataron a tí! ¡No quiero pasar un celo contigo, Víctor!

—¡Yuuri, yo no tengo celo! ¡Soy un beta!

Cuando toco el piano, la presión que le doy a los pedales alarga de forma tortuosa a los sonidos. En este momento, siento que justamente he estado alargando una nota _Do_ profunda, casi macabra, que se quiebra en mi cabeza.

Tú me sueltas. Yo me siento mareado y repentinamente confundido. Te veo levantarte, pasar las manos en la cara y luego en el cuello, con la camisa arrugada, con tu cabello despeinado y con el rojo cubriendo el tono de tu piel. Yo… ¿qué soy yo ahora? Acabas de decir que eres beta… pero eso es ridículo. Tú… tú debes ser alfa. No hay otra forma, es decir, todo el mundo está seguro de que eres un alfa.

—¿En verdad creíste que soy un alfa? —Me callo. Soy incapaz de mirarte, no puedo porque empiezo a sentir que todo el ardor acumulado en mi piel se ha ido a mis ojos—. Vaya, que decepcionante.

—Eres el mejor… —intento hablar, intento justificarme—. Y-yo p-pensé qué…

—Bueno, lamento decepcionarte, soy un simple beta más en este mundo. —No me gusta para nada el tono de voz que usas. Levanto mi mirada, quiero asegurarme de que la forma en que hablas no dice lo que temo escuchar, pero tu rostro es mucho más elocuente. Dios… ¿tanta decepción hay en ti?

Ahora no hay notas alargándose ni perdiéndose ni difuminándose en el espacio. Ahora hay nada. Trago grueso y puedo sentir el recorrido de una de mis primeras lágrimas mojar mi mejilla. Ya no quedan ganas de nada y hace tanto frío que pareciera que el invierno se ha adelantado. Tú, en cambio, te acercas. Acaricias mis pómulos llevándote la lágrima, sueltas el aire como si dejaras ir una pena.

—Voy a caminar, necesito hacerlo. —Me avisas. Yo solo muerdo mi labio para no soltar un chillido de vergüenza—. Tú puedes descansar.

—Víctor… —¿Qué diablos voy a decirle?

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. —Me dices, dejándome un beso frío en la mejilla—. Lamento que te hayas enamorado de una fantasía.

Hubiera preferido una bofetada. Hubiera preferido eso, Víctor. Pero no, no me golpeas, solo te vas. Y ahora sí, estoy seguro de haberlo arruinado todo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:  
**

¿Ups…?

A ver, ¿quisiera saber cuántos estaban tan convencidos como Yuuri que Víctor era alfa? xD Por esta razón no puse nada sobre los verdaderos géneros en la sinopsis. Yuuri estaba convencido de que Víctor y todo su comportamiento era por ser alfa cuando no, es un beta como él enamorado. Quería usar esto del relato no confiable desde la voz de Yuuri y espero haber logrado el efecto.

Dios, este capítulo lo ame. Me ponía muy contenta imaginarlos tocar juntos mientras se miran con ganas de comerse. El beso creo que ha sido uno de los más lindos que he escrito de ellos, al menos me quedé satisfecha con la escena. Espero que también ustedes.

Ya solo faltan dos capítulos para acabar este shortfic, espero de corazón que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo.

* * *

 **AnaelDeNottZabinni:** Aowwww el que te haya conmovido esta historia me hace sentir sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo. Me alegra saber que te has sentido identificada con él y que puedas ver que aún cuando parecen haber personas mejores, nosotros podemos crear igual nuestra propia historia. Vitya ya etsá aquí 3

¡Gracias por leerme!

 **Fireeflower:** Aowww me alegra mucho que te haya emocionado y gustado la historia. Sinceramente tampoco soy amiga del mpreg, así que cuando trabajo el omegaverse esto suele quedar en segundo plano, e incluso no mencionarlo. Me gusta aprovechar lo que el omegaverse nos ofrece para crítica social, más que nada.

Me alegra saber que te guste que la historia este enfocada en Yuuri, en su forma de ver la vida, como se empeña a resaltar y como vive su relación con Víctor. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, pro la forma de hacerme saber tus impresiones. ¡Me llenan el corazón tus reviews!


	6. Dos enamorados

Yuuri Katsuki se cree vetado del amor gracias a las creencias de la sociedad en la cual fue criado; mas, cuando alguien aparece en su vida y pretende darle un vuelco a todo lo que ha creído, entenderá con la práctica que mucho de lo que se dice en el mundo está equivocado.

Omegaverse — Victuuri — Sin Lemon/Sin Roles — No AlfaxOmega

* * *

 **Cap 06: Dos enamorados  
**

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Fue la noche que arribamos al hotel. Por mera casualidad, yo volteé la mirada para verte entrar en compañía de tu grupo, envuelto en abrigos y con los labios tapados por la bufanda. No puedo decir que supe en ese momento que eras todo lo que yo quería y buscaba, no te mentiré al decirte semejante falacia. Solo te vi y lo único que recuerdo que pasó por mi cabeza, fue el calor que debías sentir al venir tan envuelto cuando todos a tu alrededor parecían manejar mejor el clima.

No tuve mayor pensamiento que ese, Yuuri. No pensé que fuera necesario más. Tan pronto te vi, alejé mi mirada y me ocupé de escuchar a Christophe que, una vez más, estaba coqueteando con la recepcionista a quien tenía ya bastante sonrojada. Me reí y sentí que todo estaba bien. Ese vacío sordo en el pecho no parecía molestar, aún.

Luego, te vi la noche siguiente. Los aplausos del auditorio te dieron la bienvenida y recuerdo haber reído al verte caminar con tanto nerviosismo. Parecías un muñeco de cartón siendo manipulado por un niño, abriendo las piernas más de lo necesario y mostrándote tan tieso como una varilla. Yuri, a mi lado, no paraba de reír. Te veías tan nervioso que yo estuve seguro de que lo arruinarías y, a pesar de las carcajadas de Yuri, no pude evitar sentir pena por ti gracias a ese pensamiento. Incluso esa fea corbata que hoy usaste y te acompañaba, era evidencia de que no te iría bien.

Pero me callaste. Me cautivaste cuando empezaste a tocar aquella preciosa composición de Chopin, dejándote llevar por la pasión que te embargaba. Emulaste el oleaje, el mar, tus dedos eran como burbujas que explotaban en la arena mientras se movían por cada tecla y tus movimientos eran el viento que creaba esas olas. Podía escuchar instrumentos de viento a tu espalda. Desordenado, raudo, voraz, la pasión parecía estallar en tus dedos y el mar era rojo, rojo por un atardecer bellísimo donde el sol tintaba la superficie.

Aun cuando te equivocaste y aceleraste o te atrasaste en algunos momentos, no pude dejar de aplaudirte, incluso de ponerme de pie. Me pareciste fascinante y me hiciste consciente, en ese momento en que te aplaudía, de ese agujero en mi corazón.

Yuuri, puedo recordar el preciso instante en que dejé de aplaudir cuando te vi salir de esa forma del escenario, como si hubieras cometido la peor de las equivocaciones y no merecieras nuestro apoyo. La forma en que temblaba tu espalda cuando tu director te detuvo antes de desaparecer y te guio hacia el filo para dar las reverencias. ¿Qué importaban los mínimos errores técnico cuando había tanta alma? Dime Yuuri, ¿qué importaba eso? Tú música era fuego, la mía era solo hielo frío cuya perfección empezaba a detestar. Solo que, en ese momento, no lo supe.

Lo que sí puedo confiarte, Yuuri, es que estuve esperando verte al día siguiente con la filarmónica que dirigía Celestino. Esperé con ansias verte tocar con todos los instrumentos porque tenía la certeza de que jamás vería algo igual. Quería conocer tu arte acompañado por la sinfónica, tu piano dominando el escenario, tú volviendo a moverte como alas de ave en el aire, planeando en los cielos y dejándote llevar. Mas me quedé esperando pues no apareciste, y con ello ese anhelo se quedó congelado en el tiempo. Casi estuve seguro de que jamás podría concretarse.

Sé que al inicio quizás no fue la mejor manera de acercarme a ti, pero no estaba seguro de que existiera alguna. Todo lo que me dijeron de ti es que eras un simple beta que se había acobardado en el último minuto. Sin embargo, yo estaba seguro de que había mucho más. Porque si algo había notado en tu trabajo de solista es que, a pesar de que hubieras notado tus errores, persististe tocando, incansable, necio y terco en tu empresa de acabarlo aún si cometías errores y te frustrara por eso. Que, por ello, tu música no podía ser más honesta.

A diferencia de la mía.

Ese día me di cuenta de que mi música carecía de alma. Ya no había nada que transmitir, porque me había abocado más a seguir el régimen calculado de la composición y no a sentir mi corazón que llevaba tanto tiempo callado. Luego de eso, para mí ninguna composición era perfecta y a todas le faltaba algo importante. Todas fallaban en ese _eso_ sin nombre que no podía denominar, que no podía identificar pero que estaba allí, como la sombra de un objeto inexistente, que debe y nunca estuvo. Tan hueca, tan insípida, que empecé a preferir el silencio.

Al venir aquí, los he encontrado. Y es un poco idiota pensar que son dos cosas que había dejado de lado a lo largo de mi vida, desde que me entregué plenamente en la música, desde mis siete años. Amor y Vida… ¿cómo podría haberlo olvidado? ¿Cómo hiciste para recordármelo?

Lograste hacerlo con tus risas, con tu pasión, con tu entrega y tu timidez. Dibujaste de miles de forma las palabras amor y vida en tus letras, en tus sonidos, en tus carcajadas y en el sonrojo de tu rostro después de reírte hasta que tu estómago doliera. En tus bromas de mal gusto, en tu inseguridad que a veces busca apagarte y la forma explosiva en que te enciendes al querer continuar. En tu esmero, tu imperfección, en toda esa amalgama de sentimientos que eres capaz de crearme con verte. Vi en ti una orquesta gritando amor y vida cada vez que me veías a los ojos, y me lo creí.

Duele…

Creo que he cometido tantos errores estos meses que no puedo cuantificarlos, más todos ellos me llevan a una sola conclusión: que esta equivocación que cometí duele más de lo que me ha dolido cualquier cosa en el pasado. Y que, aun así, con este dolor subyacente que parece pesarme en el corazón, tú sigues estando en mi mente, tan presente, que duele la distancia de ahora. Duele estar en este bar, tomando un trago de vodka y mirando la oscuridad entre las luces de neón y el brillo de las botellas llenas en el recibidor, mientras se escucha de lejos la lluvia. Duele estar aquí y no allá, contigo.

Debería sentirme enojado por haberte convertido en uno más que confunden mi esfuerzo y talento durante años con el hecho de ser un alfa. Se supone que debería estar irritado por ello. Pero, de alguna forma, quizás es este corazón tonto que no puede olvidar que la vida y amor obtuvo significado con tus ojos, lo que me impide enojarme y sentirme lastimado al mismo tiempo. ¿Te enamoraste del alfa, Yuuri? ¿O te enamoraste de Víctor? Es irónico pensar que, en estos meses, donde por fin me he sentido tan pleno de ser solo yo sin máscaras, sin reservas ni elaborados planes; tú pudieras haberte enamorado de algo diferente. Que en este tiempo que encontré de nuevo mi propia música a tu lado, tú hayas pensado que esta música solo puede ser tocada por un alfa y no por mí.

Sí, soy un simple beta confundido toda la vida con un alfa.

Sí, criado por mi padre alfa que no dudo de darnos tanto a mi como a mis hermanos el mismo trato, a pesar de nuestros distintos segundos sexos.

Un beta criado por un alfa, acostumbrado a ser confundido con un alfa.

—Hola —escucho a mi lado. El cansancio del viaje y de todo lo ocurrido ya empieza a pesarme y el alcohol no ha bajado el efecto. La persona a mi lado es un hombre, posiblemente de mi edad, de cabello y ojos oscuros junto a una mirada penetrante—. ¿Quieres otro trago? Yo invito.

Me niego con un movimiento efusivo de mi rostro. No quiero, ya ha sido suficiente. Espero que estas horas hayan servido para que te hayas quedado dormido y yo poder regresar así en calma para descansar, porque lo que menos deseo es siquiera darme la oportunidad de llenar el agujero que ha quedado en mi pecho, con la presencia de otro capaz de confundirme. Ya mañana veremos cómo manejamos esto.

—Vamos, seré una buena compañía —insiste con su voz ronca y antes de percatarme, ya se ha acercado y olisqueado mi cuello. ¿Es un alfa? ¿Un omega? —. Vaya, tus supresores parecen ser muy buenos. No logro olerte.

—No hay nada que oler —respondo tajante, aunque me es imposible no sonreírle como ya es costumbre. Me levanto del banquillo pues no estoy de ánimo para lidiar en este momento con un alfa u omega desesperado, pero él me sujeta del brazo y detiene mi avance de forma simple.

—Oye, no te enojes. Me encantaría conocerte. —Deja ir mi brazo mientras le observo con una sonrisa que he repetido tantas veces en el pasado y había abandonado en estos meses. Y a pesar de sentirla correcta al mismo tiempo me es extraña—. Tú estás solo, yo también y quizás podamos conocernos.

—De hecho, no estoy solo, tengo pareja.

El hombre deja de insistir y hace una mueca con sus labios. Yo decido pagar la cuenta y salir de allí. Aunque he dicho que eres mi pareja, no tengo nada que me asegure aquello a pesar de haber confiado sobre tus sentimientos sobre mí.

Pero duele saborear ese deseo de nuevo y sentirlo más lejos que nunca.

 **(...)**

Nunca me ha gustado juzgar a las personas según sus sexos. Si algo me enseñó mi padre hace tantos años, fue que todos somos capaces de lograr lo imposible, independientemente del papel que la naturaleza les haya dado a nuestros cuerpos. Además, tenía un gran ejemplo: mi madre, una mujer beta, fue una psicóloga deportista durante muchos años y estuvo apoyando a grandes alfas en distintas categorías a lo largo de su carrera antes de que muriera en un accidente de tránsito. Mi padre, pese a ser alfa, no tuvo el éxito de ella y se abocó a nuestra crianza convirtiéndonos en una familia atípica. Si en algo mi padre destacó, fue haber sido el mejor padre del mundo.

Ante esta imagen no fue difícil el que yo me sintiera orgulloso de ser un beta como mi madre y relucir como ella lo hizo en su campo. Siempre hubo confusiones que me cansé de aclarar, porque quería que me vieran más que como un alfa exitoso o un beta con suerte. Quería que me vieran solo como Víctor Nikiforov: el hombre capaz de hacer historia.

En algún momento, las preguntas dejaron de estar y yo dejé de preocuparme por ello. Aboqué todo mi tiempo y energía en componer, en perfeccionar mi arte y crear cada vez mejor música, encontrando nuevas formas de jugar con ella y expresarme para contar con su belleza las historias que nadie había escuchado y las emociones que el mundo hubiera olvidado. En sorprender al público y sorprenderme a mí mismo, hasta que me descubrí carente de asombro, de magia y de futuro. Hasta que la perfección fue tan esperable que ya no quedaba ningún lugar al que avanzar, y ser perfecto comenzó a convertirse en la norma.

Si llegaras a ver la pared de mi apartamento en la capital, te darías cuenta de que todos los premios que he alcanzado a lo largo de mi carrera, desde mis dieciséis años, son capaces de cubrirla por completo. Y, sin embargo, no llenó nada en mí porque el vacío solo fue incrementando, paulatinamente, hasta hacerse insondable. Al punto que, cuando la noche llegaba y me encontraba solo con la compañía de Makkachin a mi lado, solo podía escuchar y encontrar calma en el vacío del silencio.

Yuuri, dejé de disfrutar la música antes de encontrarte.

¿Qué clase de músico era entonces?

Abro la puerta de nuestra habitación y te veo dormido en la cama. Procuro no acercarme porque no quiero despertarte ni memorar lo que ocurrió antes, el cómo sentí que estábamos en sintonía componiendo una melodía juntos para luego ser arrojado a la cruel realidad de que no, no existía tal cosa. Tan entusiasmado me encontraba que no me percaté que estábamos en octavas diferentes, que nuestros instrumentos desafinados intentaban en vano crear una sola melodía llena de amor y pasión. Solo éramos ruido intentando encajar en nuestras soledades.

¿Eso significó todo esto?

¿Solo ruido?

Me apresuro a lavarme la cara y los dientes, también a desnudarme de estas ropas que ya me pesan. Suelto el aire cuando me enfrento al reflejo y aunque reconozco este deseo de derramarme en lágrimas, lo siento tan insulso que me contengo. Es tan duro pensar en que todo al final se resume en solo una cadena de errores de la cual ninguno se percató hasta que esta nos atropelló y nos hizo cuestionar lo que creíamos correcto. Supongo que todo lo que queda, Yuuri, es seguir con esto. Pensarte del modo correcto…

O convencerte que puedo ser tan bueno como cualquier alfa.

La idea se atraviesa cuando logro posar mi cabeza sobre la almohada, haciendo silencio tanto como me es posible para no despertaste, amortiguado por el sonido de la llovizna de afuera. Me acuesto dándote la espalda y miro con atención las cortinas que cubren la ventana, como si ellas pudieran darme luz sobre lo que debo hacer cuando mi mente ha hecho germinar esta posibilidad y mi corazón, aun doliendo, me suplica que sí. Que lo intente. Que te demuestre, así como le he demostrado al mundo que no tengo que ser un alfa para obtener tu corazón y para complementarte como mereces. Qué es lo de menos, que no importa. Que puedo ser tan apasionado en el amor como uno, tal como te lo he venido demostrando.

Mi orgullo me pide que deje de lamentarme por esta penosa situación y la voltee a mi favor. Que me levante como siempre lo he hecho y no me rinda. Yuuri, tú me has enseñado el amor y la vida que había dejado de lado, ¿voy a yo dejarte con todo ello solo por una simple palabra? Rendirme ahora sería darle razón al sin sentido de que los betas no podemos lograr lo que deseamos, que estamos vetados para el éxito y para el amor y debemos conformarnos con aquellos que a su vez se conforman con nuestra existencia. Convertirme en un número más de la población y dejar de ser lo que soy como individuo. Me niego a hacerlo... Me niego a rendirme contigo, Yuuri.

—¿Víctor?

Tu voz se escucha y me remuevo en la cama para buscarte con la mirada a pesar de la oscuridad. No esperaba oír tu voz en este momento, pero al girar te veo sentado en la cama mientras restriegas tus párpados con las manos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yuuri? —alzo la voz un poco—. ¿Te desperté?

Al escucharte, me es imposible no sentir que toda determinación de hace unos minutos se apaga rápidamente. A pesar de que no he cedido al deseo de intentarlo una vez más, me duele pensar que, en este momento, en mi imaginación febril estaríamos ya envueltos en una misma sábana, desnudos debajo de ella, tras haber cedido a la pasión y deseo que me provocas. En este momento ya debería haberte tenido en mis brazos mientras acariciaba tu cabello negro y dejaba una estela de besos en tus mejillas. Yuuri, ya te hubiera hecho el amor, lejos de la fiebre de los celos, de los aromas predestinados y toda aquella parafernalia que complican los otros sexos y que agradezco no tener. Porque no hay mayor placer al amar que amar lo que he escogido con base al conocimiento, y por ello yo te preferí a ti.

Tú no respondes a mis preguntas. Repentinamente te levantas de la cama y, antes de que yo pueda decir algo, te veo de pie con solo tu bóxer cubriendo tu desnudez, al borde de la mía. Arrugas tus ojos como si me buscaras en la oscuridad y sí, comprendo que no estés usando tus lentes para verme. No sé qué tan apropiado sería que lo hicieras, mi asombro es imposible de ocultar.

—¿Puedo?

Preguntas, mientras miras con insistencia el espacio vacío de mi cama y yo siento mi corazón latir con tanta fuerza que, estoy seguro, podrías escucharlo. No lo pienso cuando aparto las sábanas para darte espacio, pero no sé qué esperar. No tengo idea de lo que pretendes ahora, Yuuri, y no sé si deba ilusionarme tan pronto.

Tú, con seguridad increíble, te haces espacio a mi lado y no te conforma con meterte bajo las sábanas, sino que te acercas hasta buscar un abrazo. No puedo negártelo, aunque mi corazón esté amenazando con huir, no puedo evitar el abrir mis brazos, darte el espacio que me pides y dejar que poses tu cabeza sobre mi hombro. No puedo hacerlo, aunque todo en mi cabeza ahora sea un caos provocado por ti.

Te quedas en silencio, abrazado a mi cuerpo mientras siento una nota alargada de violín perdiéndose en el vacío. La tensión atenaza mis músculos, impiden que mis extremidades respondan y me coartan de acariciar tu espalda desnuda o buscar un beso, inseguro de cómo debería actuar. De nuevo, Yuuri, me desarmas; conviertes en espuma mis dudas y me haces sentir tan huérfano en tus aguas, en tu poderoso oleaje, que no tengo otra opción más que dejarme envolver en él. Eres como ese fuego que no puede dejar de quemar sin consumirme, solo purificarme.

Entonces, lo percibo. El movimiento de tus labios tímidos tiritando cuando se posan sobre mi mejilla. El roce dubitativo de tus manos sobre mi costado, como si pidieras una vez más permiso, mientras me conviertes en corriente eléctricas. Siento la manera en que tu tacto se revuelve debajo de mi piel como culebrillas y la forma en que tus labios fríos caen como golpes de calor sobre mis poros. Cierro los ojos y todo deja de doler. Tu timidez me envuelve en una melodía tenue, en toques de piano lejanos y cohibidos que buscan seducirme.

Así, mis manos deciden seguirte en esta suave melodía que has iniciado. Mis dedos buscan los espacios entre tus costados para devolverte las caricias y mi rostro te persigue hasta hallar tus labios. Respondes abriéndolos. Quieres tragarte mi corazón, Yuuri, lo presiento. Porque cuando rozo tu boca, cuando respiro tu aire, siento mi cuerpo convulsionar de expectativas al sentirte igual de entregado, como si lo ocurrido antes no significara nada, como si la confusión fuera insuficiente. Como si tenerte y tenernos fuera todo lo que deseáramos en este momento y poco pudiera importar los prejuicios ajenos de siempre.

Nos besamos como si todo lo que sentimos fuera correcto.

Eres música, Yuuri, me conviertes en música en tus manos. Desde que te vi por primera vez haciéndole el amor a tu piano, siempre me pregunté qué clase de pasión encerrabas en la vida. Ahora me lo demuestras, te tomas de mi nuca, me pides que me acerques. Respiras contra mis labios para seducirme a robarte el aire. Me miras con tus ojos marrones que brillan como los portales a mil maravillas y me invitas a besarte, a tomarte, a amarte.

—Yuuri… —me detengo sosteniendo tu nombre sobre mis dientes y contengo el deseo de seguir abriendo tus piernas mientras te siento apretar mis glúteos, invitándome a hundirme también.

Qué más quisiera, Yuuri, qué más quisiera. Pero antes…

—¿Estás seguro? —mi voz silabea la frase, entre el frío temor de la negación y el calor que me has provocado.

Tus ojos solo me buscan. Me miran con atención como si además de crear música fueras capaz de pintarla en el espacio. Como si fueran brochazos de luz ante mi rostro y pudiera inmortalizarme en mil lienzos blancos. Yuuri, ¿qué más eres capaz de crear en mí?

—Sí —respondes, con tu voz enronquecida—. Estoy seguro —confirmas al abrazarme sobre mis hombros—. Ya no tengo nudo del que preocuparme.

Tu respuesta me toma desprevenido al punto de hacerme soltar el aire que tenía guardado en mis pulmones, como si hubiera recibido un golpe seco en el estómago. Luego, me río. Me rio con ganas, me rio con libertad mientras froto mi nariz contra tu cuello, me rio y te ríes conmigo conforme me aprietas en tu abrazo. Nos reímos como imbéciles a pesar de estar desnudos, calurosos y expectantes, porque ahora siento que puedo estallar de amor al sentirte en la misma sintonía, amándome sin medida. Porque el miedo se volvió agua, porque las dudas ya no son relevantes y porque me aceptas tal como soy sin siquiera detenerte a preguntar ni a pedirme nada. Solo amor, y eso Yuuri, de eso pienso darte hasta rebosar.

Y como el amor no puede venir sin risas, nos permitimos reír hasta que nos falta el aliento y nos encontramos energizados. Hasta que nuestros dedos se encuentran en el rostro ajeno y nos miramos seguros y enamorados. Porque sabemos lo que viene, lo mucho que lo queremos y lo correcto que se siente. Porque si esto no es amar, son ellos los que no entienden. Los que no saben lo que es amar por el reconocimiento de esa persona que te hace mejor más allá de la atracción sexual, los que no comprenden que amar es una elección constante de vida. Si nosotros estamos vetados por ello, prefiero mil veces pertenecer a este pequeño porcentaje que entiende que amor es tenerte en mis brazos sabiendo que nada más que nuestras propias decisiones nos han llevado a esto.

Hacer el amor así es sinónimo de libertad.

 **(...)**

El borde del mediodía nos encuentra acurrucados con las sábanas enredadas en nuestras piernas juntos a nuestros cuerpos entrelazados. El peso delicioso de tu cuerpo me despierta con un agradable hormigueo que me recuerda que no he movido bien la pierna y seguramente estará dormida por la mala posición. No me importa. Pese a lo incómodo que pueda resultar compartir el espacio de mi cama, mi cuerpo y mi vida contigo en un principio, no cambiaría por nada este despertar; aunque te veo despeinado con tu cabello como una maraña de hojas sin forma y tu hilo de baba me moja el brazo. Ahora puedo olerte y hueles a hombre lleno de sudor y sexo. Me rio al pensar que me encantaría olerte así toda la vida a sabiendas de que es por mí.

A pesar de las ganas que tengo de moverme, me detengo a apreciarte un poco más. A jugar con tus labios entreabiertos mientras los bordeo con mi pulgar y a secar la saliva que se escurre de tu comisura. No eres la epitome de la sensualidad, no voy a mentirte. Pero, aun así, te presentas ante mí de forma tan bella, tan dulce y tan tentadora que no puedo dejar de admirar tu rostro dormido y las arrugas que haces con tu entrecejo cuando dejó caer toque de mis dedos por tu rostro. Eres arte, incomprensible pero tan lleno de vida que no puedes dejar de verlo, de sentirlo, de vivirlo.

Mis constantes picoteos sobre tu mejilla han provocado que arrugues la boca, sueltes un sonido amorfo de tu garganta y te estires incómodo. Dejo un beso en tu mejilla al sentirte bajar sobre mí y me levanto de la cama para asearme y orinar. Quiero aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos aquí a solas y por ello me apresuró a prepararme para salir. Cuando dejo la ducha y vuelvo al cuarto, te encuentro visiblemente adormilado mirando hacia mí con tu rostro arrugado. Me rio al encontrarte así y me apresuró a abrir en par las cortinas, para que la luz del sol penetre en la habitación y verte dar vueltas hasta cubrir tu cabeza con las sábanas…

—¿No quieres salir a comer, Yuuri? —recorro sobre las sábanas tus turgentes muslos mientras intento convencerte de levantarte. Dejo caer besos sobre tus orejas y tu cabello despeinado, mientras contengo las ganas de meterme de nuevo bajo ellas y hacerte el amor una vez más, a pesar de las veces de la noche—. Tengo ganas de que comamos a la terraza, hace buen sol. ¿No quieres, bello durmiente?

—Tengo hambre… —murmuras ronco contra la almohada y te siento removerte bajo mi tacto, casi seduciéndome a quedarme contigo bajo estas pocas telas.

—Entonces muévete para que salgamos a comer. Y cuando regresemos, podemos acostarnos una vez más antes de la presentación de esta noche.

Logro convencerte con ello porque sacas tu cabeza completamente de la sábana y me miras con tus párpados arrugados. Te doy espacio para que salgas y te permito el tiempo que necesitas para asearte, mientras me preparo con ropa casual y un suéter tejido por si el viento de otoño se vuelve un poco más frío. Me emociono con la idea de recorrer estas calles desconocidas con tu mano tomando la mía, con tu cuerpo cerca del mío para compartir y disfrutar del momento. Como una primera cita.

Sin embargo, como siempre, me sorprendes. Me agarras de espalda cuando termino de peinarme y pegas tu cuerpo desnudo y tibio contra mí. Hundes tu frente contra mi hombro y envuelves mi cintura con tus brazos, a los que no tardo en cubrir con los míos para avalar este gesto tan cálido que me hace reprimir un jadeo de ansiedad. Porque todo lo que me provocas, Yuuri, es seguirme hundiendo en ti. Dejarme hundir para bucear en tus profundidades hasta conseguir la nota más alta que pueda dibujar tu garganta.

Pero tú solo restriegas tu rostro contra mi cuello y me provocas despeinar tu cabello húmedo con mis dedos, casi a modo de consuelo.

—Pensé que no vendrías… —me dices, con aún el miedo vertiéndose en tus palabras. Y yo pronto entiendo que hay una conversación pendiente que debemos iniciar.

—Yo pensé que te había decepcionado al no ser un alfa —le hago saber, peinando sus cabellos desordenados—. ¿Realmente está bien así?

—Te amo… —me confiesas y mi corazón retumba de lleno contra mi pecho—. Amo a Víctor. No me importa si eres alfa, omega, beta, hombre o mujer, o ninguna de esas… te amo, Víctor, y tenía miedo… de que te fueras. Nunca pensé que podría amar así y cuando empiezo… quise aferrarme a esto aun a sabiendas de que algo podría andar mal… Y repentinamente, tuve miedo de…

Eres sorprendente, Yuuri… siempre logras sorprenderme. La forma en que tu honestidad fluye sin tregua siempre me deja perplejo, sobrecogido ante tu pureza y admirado de tu valentía que nunca ha dejado de estar allí.

Me giro para enfrentarme a tus ojos rojos por las lágrimas acumuladas, a tu piel blanca y tibia por el baño junto a tu expresión llena de arrepentimiento, dudas y certezas, a su vez. Yo también he tenido miedo, pero me has mostrado cosas tan maravillosas que simplemente me entregué, como aquel barco de papel sobre las aguas, dejándome confiado de que todo cuánto pudieras mostrarme fuera más de esas maravillas encerradas en tus ojos, Yuuri.

También tuve miedo, pero al mismo tiempo he tenido fe de que todo lo que me has hecho sentir también germinara en ti. Y, vez tras vez, noche tras noche aun cuando te negabas a decirme que sí, estuve paciente porque podía ver ese sí ilegible en tu mirada.

Y ahora que tengo la seguridad de que sí, sí logré alcanzarte, que también sientes lo mismo por mí ya no solo por el lenguaje de nuestros cuerpos en la noche sino por tus palabras formándolo como una realidad irremplazable, a mí no me queda duda. Te tomo las mejillas redondas y atrapo con mi pulgar el par de lágrimas que han rodado por ellas. Es fascinante el brillo de tus ojos chocolates y húmedos, como si me invitaran a quedarme allí amarrado de ellos por siempre.

—Yuuri, también te amo —te confirmo y respondes con una sonrisa sosegada. Esto es todo lo que importa Yuuri, todo lo que debe importarnos—. Quiero seguir haciendo música contigo.

Me atrevo a acercarme para besar tus labios ahora con el sabor de la pasta dental y recibo tu abrazo fuerte, potente, que me envuelve en esta dulce certeza de que estamos enamorados. Y que, gracias a eso, mi música ha vuelto a vivir.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Esto ha sido especialmente difícil. Además de mi resfriado del fin de semana pasado, abordar la perspectiva de Víctor me costó un poco. Increíblemente me había acostumbrado con la de Yuuri.

¿Qué les parece su lado de la moneda? Víctor se me hace una persona demasiado persistente como para derrumbarse por completo gracias a lo ocurrido y sí lo imaginé en plan: cambiar a modo conquista fase dos.

¿Y Yuuri? ¿Esperaban esa forma de resolver todo? Creo que Yuuri es más de acciones que de palabras y que buscaría de alguna forma hacerle ver que no le importaba que el cuerpo de Víctor fuera el de un beta y no el de un alfa.

Ya estamos a solo un capítulo del final y de verdad que extrañaré esta historia.

* * *

 **AnaelDeNottZabinni:** Aowww surprise? Jajaja estaba esperando el momento de mostrar esto. Era un pequeño plot twits. Aowww espero que te guste lo que viene. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

 **Marigabi:** me he reído con tu comentario xD ¡todos estamos confundidos! Jajaja supones bien, ciertamente venía el cap desde el punto de vista d eVictor para ver lo que piensa, siente y como manejaran esto. Y sí, me alegra ver que el relator no confiable ha sido bien implementado. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Me alegra saber que te guste que la historia este enfocada en Yuuri, en su forma de ver la vida, como se empeña a resaltar y como vive su relación con Víctor. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, pro la forma de hacerme saber tus impresiones. ¡Me llenan el corazón tus reviews!


	7. Simplemente somos

Yuuri Katsuki se cree vetado del amor gracias a las creencias de la sociedad en la cual fue criado; mas, cuando alguien aparece en su vida y pretende darle un vuelco a todo lo que ha creído, entenderá con la práctica que mucho de lo que se dice en el mundo está equivocado.

Omegaverse — Victuuri — Sin Lemon/Sin Roles — No AlfaxOmega

* * *

 **Cap 07: Simplemente somos**

Los aplausos caen sobre nosotros tras haber interpretado todo el repertorio que estuvimos preparando durante semanas. Con el invierno ya en nuestras cabezas, el teatro principal nos ha abierto las puertas para presentar aquello en lo que tú has estado trabajando. La gente está contenta, incluso los padres de algunos de los jóvenes que decidieron seguirte en este gran sueño aplauden orgullosos al ver lo que sus hijos son capaces de lograr. Hay un aura perpetua de alegría rodeándonos y cuando tu mano toma la mía, esta se siente con aún más fuerza.

Lo has llamado History Makers y no creo que haya mejor nombre para esto que has creado con tus manos. Eres un genio que nunca dejará de sorprendernos, Víctor. Y me siento tan orgulloso y afortunado de estar aquí contigo, acompañándote en esta aventura que has decidido iniciar, que no puedo ocultar mi sonrisa. Es como si toda esta alegría empañara mis lentes e hiciera que mi pecho se inflame con cada latido. Tú me miras, me sonríes de vuelta y aquí, frente a todos, alzas mi mano para besar mis nudillos. Los aplausos no menguan, mi rostro se calienta y mi corazón retumba como si fuera capaz de, por sí solo, armar una marcha marcial.

El telón va cayendo y no dejamos de inclinarnos ante todos con las manos tomadas. Se siente tan grandioso este sentimiento de plenitud ahora que todo ha acabado, porque es ver cómo estas semanas de esfuerzo han dado sus frutos, cómo ha tomado forma las huellas dejadas en el pentagrama y cómo, al final, sí fuimos capaces de lograr lo que pocos creyeron. Decidiste hacer algo completamente diferente al permitir a cualquiera, sin importar edad o sexo, participara en las audiciones y los tomaste a todos para darles un lugar donde lo único que valía era el talento, las ganas y la dedicación. Así hemos armado un grupo donde alfas, betas y omegas, hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y adultos, tuvieron las mismas oportunidades de sobresalir.

—Yuuri, estuviste increíble —susurras mientras el grupo se dispersa. Ya con las cortinas ocultándonos del público, te acercas y me besas suavemente, rodeando mi espalda con uno de tus brazos mientras aún sostienes el violín con la otra.

—Tú también lo estuviste… —menciono sobre tu boca y dibujas una enorme sonrisa de corazón que me llena de calor.

Vistes un traje de marca, costosísimo y de diseño vanguardista que queda tan bien en ti. La camisa blanca y manga larga hasta las muñecas, tiene arriba una especie de chaleco con aberturas a los costados en tono gris que complementa el pantalón recto. La corbata negra a tono con tus zapatos de lujo termina de dar los últimos detalles a la elegancia que siempre te ha identificado. Aunque debo admitirte que estas aberturas todo lo que me provocan es jugar al escondite con mis manos y apretarte bajo ellas.

Nos miramos, nos sonreímos y nuestros cuerpos buscan este abrazo que se prolonga un poco más. Mis manos rodean tu espalda debajo del chaleco y siento tu nariz sobre mi cuello junto a la forma en que respiras sobre mi piel y la calidez nos envuelve. La calma me llena y me siento completo. El tiempo se detiene cuando estoy en tus brazos y te tengo en los míos.

—Creo que te gustó mi ropa. —Te ríes de mi ansiedad y del modo en que mis manos juegan con tu coxis. Siento mis mejillas calientes, pero no puedo evitarlo—. No eres el único que quiere cierta ropa fuera.

—¿Aun peleando por mi saco? A mí me gustó.

Hago un mohín descontento mientras veo la corbata negra y mi traje azul de cuadros que conseguimos en una tienda de marca a la que me obligaste a entrar. Por mucho que quisiste convencerme en modelos más nuevos y atrevidos, me fui al clásico conjunto que me hace sentir cómodo. En respuesta, peinas mi cabello hacia atrás con cuidado de no despeinarme y besas mi frente.

—La verdad, me encanta tu estilo clásico y molestarte por ello. Pero me gustas más desnudo y al alcance de mis manos.

Un fogaje delicioso se derrama desde mi estómago hasta mis extremidades dejándome un hormigueo expectante. Cada vez que eso ocurre y veo tus ojos brillar con deseos, no me arrepiento de haber tomado el valor de intentar resolver lo que ocurrió esa noche de ese modo. Aún te sorprende el que haya tomado la iniciativa para entrar a tu cama, pero te confesé que quería hacerlo desde muchas semanas antes. Reímos tanto al darnos cuenta de lo tontos que fuimos por el tiempo perdido, que decidimos aprovecharlo ahora que ambos hemos aceptado nuestros sentimientos. Deseamos que cada día sea un pentagrama en blanco listo para llenar de nuevas notas.

Tenemos que separamos al escuchar la voz de mi madre buscándonos. Ella y mi padre lucen contentos con lo que acaban de presenciar y vienen con Minako, quien no tarda en alabar el resultado de nuestro trabajo, de lo hermoso que sonó mi piano acompañado y de lo sublime que fue escuchar el dueto contigo. Mi corazón se hincha de júbilo y tú ríes de forma cantarina. Te sientes parte de la familia y eso me hace feliz, Víctor, porque ya eres parte de mi vida.

Oh… para ellos no fue novedad cuando llegué diciendo que eras un beta y no un alfa como creí. ¡Me sentí tan avergonzado cuando mis padres se miraron y dijeron que ya lo sabían! Incluso Mari estuvo semanas molestándome, porque quedó claro que no todos creían que eras alfa como pensé, que yo era el único confundido y que para nadie resultó una novedad lo que yo acababa de descubrir. Tú estuviste durante días riéndote de eso, burlándote de mí y picando mis mejillas en venganza cada vez que me enojaba, hasta que yo fingía estar muy molesto y me levantaba para irme al cuarto. Allí me perseguías para contentarme con abrazos y mimos hasta avergonzarme, aunque admito que disfruté hacerlo a menudo.

Han sido los meses más felices que he vivido. En casa para nadie fue un secreto lo que surgió entre nosotros y ninguno nos ha juzgado por ello. Aunque a mis padres ya les queda claro que probablemente no tendrán nietos conmigo, nos han aceptado con una alegría contagiosa que nos llena de júbilo. Incluso, juegan con nosotros. Mi padre a veces bromea diciéndome que debería ya meterme a dormir contigo, en vez de estar gateando todas las noches por los pasillos para meternos en el cuarto del otro… y de eso tengo culpa porque, en una vez de las primeras veces, Mari me consiguió gateando en un intento de llegar a tu habitación. Estaba completamente seguro de que, si caminaba, se escucharían mis pasos.

Fue vergonzoso, porque, aunque llegué a tu cuarto después de aquello, la pena no me permitió hacer nada más y tu reíste con tanto desparpajo que terminaste con dolor de estómago. Ahora el recuerdo me sonrojo con la misma intensidad que me divierte.

—¡Víctor, amigo mío, eso fue magnifico!

Veo acercarse al arpista de la Gold Philharmonic, abordándonos cuando salimos al pasillo. Tú reaccionas con una enorme sonrisa corazonada y me sueltas para acercarte.

—¡Christophe! ¡Viniste!

—Después de recibir tu invitación, no podía perdérmelo. Mal amigo, te fuiste sin siquiera permitirme invitarte un trago.

—Todo surgió de repente —explicas tras un apretado abrazo mientras espero atrás—. Ven, tengo que presentarte a mi novio.

—¿Cómo que presentarnos? Ya tuve el placer de conocerlo, ¿no lo recuerdas? —El guiña el ojo, tú ríes y yo los miro como si hablaran en otro idioma. ¿A qué se refiere?

—No es cómo crees.

Antes de que pueda preguntarte, tu amigo me envuelve en un abrazo tan confiado que me siento como ratón fuera de su jaula. Suelto un chillido vergonzoso cuando siento sus manos demasiado abajo de mi espalda y lo aparto bruscamente. De inmediato, me tomas desde atrás y me rodeas en un abrazo. ¿Es normal que tu amigo se tome estas confianzas? Solo estoy acostumbrado a tus abrazos.

—Te dije, no es cómo crees. No toques de más —adviertes con un tono dulce que cualquiera no tomaría en serio, pero que he aprendido a reconocer. Christophe entonces ríe y nos mira con una peculiar atención.

—¡Yuuri! —La voz me sobresalta y, sin darme cuenta, me aparto de Víctor para buscarlo entre la gente que hay en el pasillo. Pronto veo a Phichit corriendo con prisa hacia mí y me desprendo por completo para acercarme a él hasta que me abraza muy contento de verme. Admito que también lo estoy, aunque mi respuesta sea un conjunto de palmaditas en su hombro.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Phichit?

—¡Vine al saber que estarías tocando aquí! Mal amigo que no me invitas. —Phichit se aparta y sonríe a mis espaldas, así giro y te veo con Christophe mirándonos—. ¿Me presentas?

—Sí… Phichit, él es Víctor. —Te miro mientras tomo aire. Aún me parece increíble poder decirlo—: Es mi novio.

—Un placer, Phichit.

—De hecho, Phichit entró a la filarmónica después de que partiste, es nuestro nuevo concertino —explica Christophe—. Vino conmigo, le avisé y no quiso despegarse de mí para que lo trajera.

—Me peleé con Celestino después del modo en que te trató —comenta Phichit con un gracioso puchero mientras vuelves a sujetarme desde la espalda. Empiezo a pensar que intentas marcas terreno, beta con instinto de alfa—. Así que salí de la orquesta casi a la semana de tu partida.

—Y como nuestro concertino principal había abandonado nuestra filarmónica —dice tu amigo mirándote—, tuve que buscar entre mis opciones antes de ver a J.J como concertino. Y así Phichit entró a la orquesta. —Allí soltaste una carcajada.

—No me puedo imaginar a J.J como concertino.

—Un grano en el trasero —admite Christophe entre risas. Incluso Phichit parece comprenderlo bien—. Pero mejor hablemos de ustedes, que seguro tuvieron unos meses más interesantes que los nuestros. Veo que la serenata de aquella noche surtió efecto.

¿Eh?

—A Yuuri no le gusta hablar de eso —No estoy entendiendo nada.

—Yo todavía tengo grabado eso. ¡Fue increíble! ¡Yuuri no había tocado con tanta pasión en mucho tiempo!

—¡Espera! —No puedo evitar detenerles—. ¿De qué serenata están hablando?

—¡Yuuri! ¿Te acuerdas? —me aprietas en un abrazo—. ¿Todas las canciones que tocaste y cantaste para mí esa noche? —me dices al oído y yo ya siento mi cabeza hervir—. Sé que te avergüenzas, pero… me gusta recordarlo. —El tono íntimo en que lo dices me pone más nervioso, porque no recuerdo haberte cantado ninguna serenata.

Me quiero morir…

Pronto los detalles salen a colación dejándome con un bochorno tal que todo lo que deseo es meterme bajo la cama. Phichit y Christophe sacan fotografías y videos del momento donde me veo caminando borracho por todos lados mientras pido un piano porque: 'voy a tocar y a encender esa fiesta aburrida'. Mi quijada casi se desencaja al verlo y Phichit ríe entusiasmado, seguro recordando aquel momento memorable. Yo no lo puedo creer. ¿Hice todo eso? Necesito un hoyo para meterme y vivir allí el resto de mis días.

Los videos me dan más deseos de aplicarme un seppuku aquí mismo. Tiré la corbata, el saco, encontré el piano del salón que solo servía de adorno y empecé a tocar. ¿Christophe cantó conmigo? ¿Empecé a pedir todos los instrumentos? Apenas hubo un par de guitarras que se animaron a acompañarme mientras yo hacía el ridículo frente a todos.

—¿Por qué no me detuviste? —reclamo a Phichit y mi mal amigo solo encoje sus hombros con gracia.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¡Estabas feliz! Oh mira, ¡este fue el momento histórico!

Y allí estaba yo, llamando a Víctor y quejándome porque no me estaba prestando suficiente atención. ¿Te agarré de la corbata? ¿Qué demonios te dije desde tan cerca? ¿Y por qué estás tan sonrojado? Tapo mi rostro que a este punto debe emular a una manzana, pero no puedo evitar separar un par de mis dedos para ver con curiosidad lo que ocurrió después. Empecé a tocar tus composiciones y a cantarlas a viva voz, aunque con el estado de embriaguez sonaron patéticas. Qué ridículo hice… por el amor a algún dios.

—Me dijiste que, si lograbas sorprenderme, te dejaría hacer un dueto conmigo. Luego empezaste a tocar y cantar mis composiciones —me relatas mientras me cobijo convenientemente en tus brazos e intento esconder mi cara avergonzada de la vista de todos. Pareces comprender lo que necesito, porque me ocultas como si fuera el mejor refugio mientras palmeas mi espalda para consolarme y me susurras al oído—. Me flechaste, quedé tan encantado que te dejé mi teléfono en tu saco y esperé tu llamada, pero nunca lo hiciste. Entendí que Christophe tenía razón al decirme que solo fuiste un borracho muy osado, sin embargo, cuando encontré la grabación en internet que colgaron las trillizas, supe que no era así. Era más… por eso vine.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto?

—Yuuri, me huiste los primeros días, supuse que recordabas todo y estabas avergonzado. Me sorprendí un poco de no encontrar al pianista osado de esa noche, pero… de este pianista me enamoré.

—¡Espera! —me aparto de ti para mirarte a los ojos porque acabo de recordar algo—. Días después de haber regresado, recuerdo haber encontrado una nota en mi saco con un número de teléfono, una V.N y una carita con sonrisa corazonada.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste entonces? —preguntas y yo solo puedo recordar que la vi y la boté como si fuera cualquier cosa. ¿¡Qué iba a saber que eras tú!?—. ¡Yuuri!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Lo boté! —Te llevas la mano al pecho como si hubiera golpeado tu corazón. Dramáticamente, como sueles actuar—. ¡No sabía que eras tú! —agrego con prisa.

—Acabas de destruir de nuevo mi corazón.

—No exageres… —frunzo el ceño porque no caeré en tu juego.

—Par de tortolos. ¿Qué les parece si seguimos hablando en un mejor lugar? El bar de nuestro hotel se ve muy agradable. —Nos convida Christophe con tono jovial. Nos miramos y asentimos—. Porque quiero todos los detalles.

(...)

Era de esperarse lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche. Nos emborrachamos, hicimos el ridículo ahora juntos y amanecimos en una habitación de hotel desnudos, con nuestras ropas desperdigadas y clara evidencias de que la fiesta prosiguió sobre la cama. Adoloridos ambos tanto en la cabeza como en nuestros traseros, nos encontramos bastantes confundidos al despertar. Sin embargo, no salimos de la habitación hasta la tarde, después de seguir festejando en nuevos ritmos, aprovechando la ausencia de ropas.

Quien dijo que los betas eran incapaces de disfrutar el placer sexual y llevar una fogosa relación, estaban equivocados. Increíblemente siento que puedo estar así con Víctor toda una vida y el resto de la que sigue.

Phichit y Christophe no se quedaron por mucho tiempo, pero nos dijeron que querían volver. Estaban dispuesto a seguir viendo lo que crearías con History Makers y llevarían lo que habían observado a oídos de Yakov, tu antiguo director, asegurando que estaría encantado de saber lo que has logrado. Es bueno saber que te fuiste con buenas impresiones de allí, algo que yo no puedo decir del todo. Celestino me llamó y me felicitó por lo mis presentaciones a tu lado, ya que vio varias grabaciones en internet, pero es evidente de que no me pediría volver. Tampoco es que pensara en aceptar.

Mi vida aquí contigo adquirió nuevos significados y no quiero perderla. Ahora que he acabado la composición a la que tanto esfuerzo le puse, que tanto borré, deseché y volví a intentar; tengo la certeza de que tu presencia en mi vida ha sido tan provechosa y feliz, que no quiero nada más. Me siento completo y acompañado, como si me hubieras hecho consciente del montón de cosas que tengo y no había querido notar; además de darme la certeza de que podré seguir explotando todas ellas caminando a tu lado.

Por eso me he tomado el atrevimiento de pedirte venir a estas horas al teatro. Le supliqué a Yuko que me diera las llaves para poder entrar, porque necesitaba mostrarte lo que por fin he creado. Las partituras las tengo en las manos, tú me miras curioso y expectante esperando entender a qué te he traído. Espero que no te lleves una decepción después.

—¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Quedarme aquí acostado sobre el piano y esperar que te subas? —Mientras abro el respaldo de las teclas, te subes sobre el piano como si se tratara de una cama. Debo estar sonrojado, ya siento mi cara arder.

—¡Víctor! ¡Bájate, pensaba tocar!

—¡Qué aburrido, Yuuri! Toca así, para mí.

—No va a sonar bien y lo sabes. —Te giras hasta quedar recostado sobre la madera. Acaricias tus labios y empiezo a sentir ansiedad de tomarlos y tomarte como pides. Pero… no he venido a eso.

—Ven a besarme entonces para bajar. —Sé tú juego, te conozco, pero me es inevitable no caer en él una y otra vez.

Así que me levantó del banquillo y me acerco para besarte. Tú no te conformas con un beso pequeño, ruedas de nuevo sobre la madera para quedar de espalda a ella y vuelves a llevarme al pozo de tu boca. Mi nariz toca tu mentón y nuestros labios se unen en una danza adictiva que hace temblar a mis piernas. Si no es porque sostengo mi rodilla en el banquillo, seguramente ya hubiera caído víctima de esta energía invasiva que me llena cada vez que te beso.

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazan, bailan, se seducen y vuelven a tocarse al punto en que siento que me falta el aire y mi corazón palpita en todos lados. Muerdes mi labio y lo arrastras, yo succiono el tuyo en cuanto tengo oportunidad. Jamás pensé que besarnos se sintiera de este modo y ya no me importa si los alfas y omegas aseguran de que lo sienten con mayor intensidad. Yo lo vivo de forma tan viva que quema, que arde y me hace estallar. Muero y renazco en tu boca.

—Víctor… Quiero tocarte.

—Hazlo. —Y me invitas obscenamente mientras desatas los botones de tu camisa. Yo me río sin aire porque me has malinterpretado, aunque la sugerencia no deja de ser tentadora.

—No… tonto. Tocarte… algo que compuse. Una serenata que sí pueda recordar.

—¿Compusiste algo para mí? —Allí te giras entusiasmado, como un niño al que le acaban de decir que le guardan un regalo. Me rio avergonzado y asiento esperando que lo que he trabajado sea de tu agrado y que supere tus expectativas.

—Sí, pero si sigues mostrándote así… no podré hacerlo. —Porque como te desabotonaste gran parte de tu camisa, tu piel me llama en esa sugerente posición. Tu ríes y bajas del piano.

—Pero me pediste que trajera mi violín, ¿para qué?

—Eso es porque tú me ayudarás.

Empiezo a ponerme nervioso y se nota porque me pierdo entre mis propias partituras que ya había traído previamente organizadas. Camino a prisa para buscar el atril y colocarlo donde sueles posicionarte, donde dejo las partituras que te tocan interpretar. Me miras curioso, pero en vez de preguntar simplemente empiezas a preparar a tu instrumento mientras me encargo de los últimos detalles. Me permites espacio para hacer lo que quiero y me siento eufórico, no puedo negarlo. Quiero sorprenderte y quiero demostrarte lo que has logrado en mí, este es el momento en que puedo hacerlo.

Respiro hondo y ajusto mis lentes antes apresurarme al banquillo. Mis partituras ya están en posición. Sin embargo, los nervios me dominan y empiezo a sudar, lo sé, de nuevo este conocido terror de arruinarlo todo.

—Yuuri. —Me llamas. Levanto mi mirada hacia ti y tú me observas con esa dulzura tan palpable que abraza a mi corazón—. Cariño, nadie podría satisfacerme como tú.

¿Cómo sabes justamente lo que necesito oír? ¿Cómo puedes llenarme de tantas fuerzas y voluntad con unas pocas palabras? Mis ojos se empapan, pero no tengo ganas de llorar, solo de reír, de abrazarte, de besarte tanto… no obstante, mi mayor deseo es hacerte llegar todo esto a través de mi música.

—Te amo, Víctor…

—Lo sé, cielo. Ahora sedúceme con tu música. Muero por escucharla...

Suspiro tras una sonrisa y vuelvo mi vista hacia las teclas que me están esperando. Quiero poder transmitirte lo que has sido capaz de crear en mí a través de esto que nos une, la música. Ella misma no tiene un solo espacio en el que puede brotar, está en todas partes y así siento precisamente mi amor por ti: omnipresente.

Llevo mis manos y comienzo con las primeras notas que inician la composición. Me aboco a disfrutarla porque la única manera que tengo de hacerte llegar mi pasión es a través de la melodía que forman mis manos al acariciar al piano, al presionar, tantear, correr y brincar. Y por ello inicio primero, tomo yo el control y lleno la estancia de las notas que escapan de mis manos en una velocidad media, tendiendo a aumentar. Empiezo a relatarte la historia de un beta que creyó que sus sueños estaban lejos de cumplirse.

¿Te acuerdas de esta melodía? Al mirarte puedo notarlo. Tus ojos reflejan esa sorpresa que yo quería crear y eso me entusiasma a seguir tocando. Ese día cuando esta melodía nació, recordé mi vida, lo que había sido para mí la música y el largo camino que había recorrido con ella. También evoqué mis intentos por crecer, la decepción de fallar en cada momento y como me limitaba ante mis errados pensamientos de que todo se debía a mi naturaleza. Entonces llegaste tú; lo interpretas cuando te guiño desde la distancia y te sonríes al ocupar tu violín para posicionarlo. Entras siguiendo las notas que he dejado plasmadas en el pentagrama y me llena saber que estás dispuesto a seguirme también, a buscarme también, a estar conmigo, también. Apareces para demostrarme que estaba equivocado y que todo este tiempo había condicionado mi pasión por convencionalismos sin sentido que tuve la disposición de creer.

Porque Víctor, esta melodía nació cuando supe que gracias a ti mi música había cobrado un nuevo sentido, que siempre fuiste mi inspiración y que ahora también eres el hombre que amo. Esa melodía me hizo confrontarme con mis sentimientos, darme de golpe con él y al mismo tiempo resignarme en un primer momento, seguro de que no podría alcanzarte. Por eso existe este silencio del violín donde mi piano luce nostálgico, fue cuando creí que en cualquier momento tendría que dejarte ir. Esta melodía fue mi consuelo en medio del desconcierto para convertirse luego en el impulso que me hace sonreír cuando recuerdo cada nuevo momento que hemos creado juntos. Esta melodía es la historia de quién soy yo, de cómo te conocí y quién soy ahora a tu lado.

Aprieto mis labios porque estoy desbordado, casi al punto de llorar por la emoción que se precipita a mi garganta, ahogándome, mientras mis manos corren con prisa y revolotean entre las notas con amor. Puedo ver tus ojos azules tan claros y tan limpios también expresándome tu sentir a través de las notas que tu violín canta. Cuando acabamos, juntos, sé que mis sentimientos te han alcanzado.

(...)

—Quiero tocarla con una orquesta de instrumentos. Me la imagino con muchos violines y percusión —te digo, mientras nos mecemos sobre la silla del columpio.

Seguimos muy al pendiente de no caernos, ya que te sentaste en él conmigo en tus piernas, y así me abrazas mientras vemos la nevada suave llover. Son copos de nieves lentos que danza ante nuestros ojos y parecen algodón que baila con la brisa, pero a pesar del frío y del modo en que tiritan mis labios, siento el calor de tu presencia abrazándome y manteniéndome tibio.

Después de lo que tocamos, nos besamos tanto que al final tuvimos que buscar un lugar para sentirnos más porque todo era insuficiente. Tus manos inspeccionaron ansiosas los recovecos de mis ropas para tocar mi piel desnuda y desviví mis ansias sobre tu boca, mientras te abrazaba, te empujaba y me frotaba contra tu cuerpo ardiente. ¿Quién iba a pensar que lo haríamos en el piso del escenario? No pudimos detenernos, nos despeinamos y disfrutamos de nuestros cuerpos porque era el único nivel que nos faltaba para hacer el amor.

Pero ahora estamos aquí. Fue buena idea dejar el violín en el teatro para poder pasear a gusto, sin el temor de que sufriera daño. Hemos caminado un largo tramo en nuestras vidas para estar en este lugar, tomados de manos y abrazados, viendo la nieve caer en este invierno que ya no se siente frío.

—Me gustan tus ideas. Pero ¿cómo se llama la composición? —No lo sé y eso te hago entender con el movimiento de mis hombros. Dejas un beso cálido sobre mi cuello y suspiras luego contra mi mejilla—. Hay que buscarle un nombre.

—Ahora solo quiero seguir así abrazado a ti.

—Mira de qué modo me seduces.

Nos reímos mientras dejas mordisco sobre mi piel sensible y te doy codazos en respuesta. Es extraño pensar que hace un año, yo estaba en el hotel lamentándome por la mala presentación y por mi cobardía, seguro de que esto era parte del destino impuesto como beta, incapaz de lograr más. Ahora estoy aquí contigo y siento aquellas ideas tan lejanas y banales, que me pregunto cómo pude darles el tiempo de asentarse en mí y llenarme de barreras. Como pudieron detenerme y coartarme en el pasado. Contigo he aprendido que no hay fronteras, más que las que nosotros dibujamos.

—¿Qué hay allá? —señalas. Yo enfoco mi mirada hacia las flores de colores que estallan en el cielo a la distancia, donde algunas casas y edificios las cubre.

—Es el centro. Deben estar celebrando algo. —Y entonces, recuerdo—. ¡Oh Víctor! Allá debe estar la pista sobre hielo. —Me levanto con entusiasmo y te tomó la mano para invitarte—. La debieron poner ya. ¡Vayamos a patinar un rato!

—¡Tengo años sin patinar!

—También yo, pero puede ser divertido. —Te ríes de la gracia mientras te pones de pie.

—¿Quieres verme caer al hielo, Katsuki Yuuri?

—Al menos te golpearas la nariz antes que la frente —bromeo disfrutando tu desconcierto y sé que debo correr, porque vas a atraparme para hacerme arrepentir de mi juego usando tu terrible ataque de cosquillas.

Así empezó. Envueltos en los gruesos abrigos, con gorros, guantes y bufandas tejidas, nos embarcamos en un juego tonto como dos infantes y comenzamos a correr hasta que nos cansamos por el clima helado que nos rodea, recordándonos que no estamos para eso. Nos reímos como niños en medio de la noche, nos tomamos de la mano y nos vamos caminando hasta la plaza en donde la pista de hielo ha sido colocada para el disfrute de todas las familias. Pasamos alrededor de muchas personas que nos conocen y saludan, alfas, betas y omegas mirándonos como si no hubiera nada malo en nosotros, como si simplemente somos parte de este mundo tan diverso y lleno de color que nos rodea. Entender esto es clave, porque no somos ni más ni menos, solo somos en un mismo mundo, sobre la misma tierra y bajo el mismo cielo que nos llueve nieve blanca mientras la música se escucha en las calles, los niños juegan sin pensar en segundos géneros y todos disfrutamos del momento.

Cuando llegamos, no perdemos tiempo. Hacemos la fila para acceder a la pista y alquilamos los patines para calzarnos. Dejamos nuestras pertenencias en el casillero y nos metemos en el hielo, tratando de salvar nuestro equilibrio en la resbalosa superficie mientras reímos y nos sostenemos las manos como si eso fuera a ayudarnos a mantenernos de pie. O seguimos estables juntos o nos caemos juntos, no hay otra opción para nosotros, y es la perfecta estampa de lo que queremos juntos en nuestra vida.

Pero no fue tan malo como creí, de hecho, mi cuerpo recuerda bastante bien el moverse en el hielo y el tuyo igual, y con las manos tomadas pronto logramos movernos con precaución de no tropezarnos con la pareja de alfa y omega ancianos que recorren la pista a la velocidad de los copos de nieve, o los tres niños que agarrados de las manos caen y dan vueltas como tortugas acostadas en su caparazón. Me sostienes las manos, a veces me atrapas entre tus brazos y nos movemos lento, en otras no medimos la velocidad y terminamos golpeándonos contra el muro y sí, al final sí terminamos cayéndonos hasta mojar nuestros traseros y reír a todo pulmón.

Jugamos, nos divertimos y nos amamos. Porque el amor no está limitado a un solo momento o a una sola acción. He descubierto que hacer el amor es el arte de vivir contigo y ser feliz en el proceso. De procurarnos, de escucharnos, de sentirnos y conectarnos en más de un nivel. Y eso justo hacemos ahora mientras nuestros pies resbalan, nos abrazamos y soltamos carcajadas. Hacer el amor frente al mundo, siendo felices.

—¡Víctor! —te llamo al abrazarte desde la espalda mientras sujetas mis manos sobre tu estómago. Me acerco a tu oído—. Ya sé cómo llamarla.

—¿A la canción? —asiento mientras bajamos la velocidad. Das vuelta, me abrazas y me sostengo en tus brazos—. ¿Cómo?

—Yuri on ice.

Lo piensas, me miras y sonríes. No necesitas decírmelo para saber que también te has acordado de nuestras conversaciones cuando confesamos que nos veíamos bailando en el hielo al tocar, que tú en algún momento soñaste con patinar y yo también soñé con lo mismo. Como si estuviéramos conectados por algún ente, sabemos que a pesar de que no exista lazos de destinados, la vida quiso darnos el placer de conocernos, de encontrarnos, esperando que quizás esto surgiera tan fuerte como lo es el amor. Simplemente somos dos betas vetados según la sociedad, pero con la valentía de enfrentarnos a los prejuicios para ser lo que queremos ser por encima de los demás. Dos betas dispuestos a vivir la vida como sentimos que debemos vivirla. Tú me enseñaste eso.

Me abrazas al detenernos sobre el hielo, con la nieve que cae, con nuestros labios juntándose en un beso lento y necesario.

Y me alegra saber que esto es solo el principio, porque la mejor historia es aquella que no tiene final.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** He llegado al final de la historia y no se hacen una idea de lo feliz que me siento. Creo que no hay mejor frase para acabarla que aquella que Yuuri usa en el capítulo final de Yuri on Ice. Sabemos que estos dos seguirán viviendo, y seguirán enfrentándose al mundo, pero con ese amor que se tienen es difícil imaginar que no puedan lograrlo. Dos betas en el mundo, en un mundo gobernado por alfas y omegas demostrando que son tan capaces como todos y que amar es posible.

De algún modo, quería expresar algo que he aprendido en estos últimos años viviendo en el extranjero. La gente estamos acostumbrados a dar y recibir etiquetas que al final estigmatiza lo que podemos o no ser, cuando somos individuos con capacidades, posibilidades y sentimientos que nos permiten crear nuestra propia historia. Nos detenemos a pensar en si somos nacionales o foráneos, si somos heteros o gays, si somos negros o blancos, hombre o mujer, ateo o religioso y así una gran cantidad de cosas que buscan definirnos; pero, al final no son más que un conjunto de datos que no logra representarnos. Somos más que eso.

¡Gracias por animarse a leer! Me hace muy feliz saber que el trabajo les gusto y les animo a leer hasta el final. Si creen y consideran que merece ser leído por más personas, anímense a compartirlo y a recomendarlo. Estas letras tienen voz cuando hay respuesta al eco.


End file.
